The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
by Sonic1015
Summary: UPDATE HISTORY: ALL OF CHAP 6 NOW UP!READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! To newcomers, this is my retelling of Zelda: MM. I decided to do one, cause there isn't that many. I just ask that you review what you think of the story. I must say this! I'M WRITING AGAIN!
1. The Meeting

I don't own any of the characters in this story. All characters belong to Nintendo.

Author's note: I so badly wanted too novelise a video game, but Majora's mask was the only good one. I've beaten as Ocarina of time was taken by Arxane (which by the way, is an excellent Fanfic), Mario64 wasn't a good one, and J.K. Rowling did Harry Potter. I would greatly appreciate your suggestions and Flames would be good to improve the Fanfic. I don't want Flames like your a loser, or take this fic off (cough link101 cough cough)(He's my best friend but is against all my stories for some odd reason) so without further adieu, The Fanfic.

P.S. this is not a walkthrough, and gameplay will be altered.

****

Zelda: Majora's Mask (The Novelization)

Chapter 1: The Meeting

__

Link rode Epona through the forest. He had left Hyrule, the place that made him a hero, no a legend. His story was hidden, kept a secret from prying ears. However, when his quest was complete, someone had left him. Someone who he couldn't have overcome all the trials and enemies he had faced. He never even got to say thank you. So with the memory of Hyrule behind him, he set out on his adventure with his Kokori Sword, Hyrulian Shield, and A gift from Zelda, he set out in search of Navi.

* * *

Link walked his horse through the unknown forest, not sure of where he was. A breeze trickled through his brilliantly blonde hair, brushing it into a wave of clumped bangs. 

The trees were unfamiliar. They were like strange giants, just towering over him. They seemed to bend down in the wind, as if inspecting him to see what to do with the young lad. They whispered with the rustling of their leaves, and created a shadow over Link, hiding the eye of Din, or Din's blind eye, Link didn't know which. 

Epona seemed a little on the edge. Her bright copper coat was streaked with sweat. Terror sweat. Her white Tail kept swishing about, as if it was her personal radar. Her eyes and ears constantly moved in sync, sweeping the area for unknown predators. She kept twitching her muscles, as if to make sure they were still there, ready at her command to do whatever she wanted. 

Link patted Epona to try to calm her down, and give her reassurance, but he was on the edge himself. He kept checking where his sword was, as if to ready it. His eyes and ears were just as twitchy, and he was sweating as well. 

The only difference was: He knew that something was out there. And whatever was out there, knew Link was there too. 

Suddenly Link stopped Epona. He had heard something. It sounded like the twitter of wings. It confirmed Links suspicion that he was not alone in this Forest. 

His breathing started getting heavier. His heart pumped faster, keeping the blood flowing threw his brain, carrying the extra oxygen from Link's heavy breathing. The pupil of his eyes widened, allowing him to see clearer, and farther in to the dim forest. He could feel the blood throbbing in his ears. His muscles tensed, and readied for whatever might come. His bright green tunic was drenched in sweat. 

Everything remained silent. 

Epona had become as still as possible to allow his master to hear everything. She was on the alert as well. Epona however, heard something before Link did. Epona began snorting, and taking agitated steps back.

"Whoa. Easy now. Easy girl. It's all right. Nothing's gonna hurt you," Link said in a soothing voice. Link however, wished that someone else was soothing him, and telling him everything was going to be all right. Epona wasn't satisfied with Link's attempt to calm her and she reared back, nearly throwing Link off the saddle. Link grabbed onto the mane to prevent that from happening. 

"Whoa. Hold it their girl. Easy now." But Link's voice had lost its soothing touch, and was replaced by a shaky voice. 

Everything happened very fast after that. 

Two bright Lights came, nearly blinding Link's widened pupils. Epona reared back in fright while Link was shielding his eyes. Link tried his best to stay on without holding anything, but failed miserably. 

He was thrown off the saddle, and landed with a thunk against a tree. Link looked up, and saw the tree just towering over him. Link began to feel dizzy at the height. Link then saw two trees as his eyes became unfocused. Link had forgotten how to fight to remain conscious, and quickly lost that battle. 

* * *

A figure stepped out from behind the tree. He wore a purple Mask in the shape of a heart. Glistening Spikes outlined the mask, it's point's razor sharp. The eyes of this mask were a brilliant shade of red with huge pupils. The mask seemed almost radiant, yet dull at the same time. The figure wore tattered clothing and a scarecrows hat. The mask cloaked his true identity. He approached Epona, who reared at the sight of him, and turned to run away, but the figure shook his mask. The mask then broke out in a strange purple light. The light was then directed at Epona and she calmed down immediately. 

The stranger turned to the two bright lights that turned out to be fairies, one red, one white, and praised them, "Good work you two."

"Hah. This guy was a piece of cake. He didn't even see us coming," boasted the red fairy. The figure walked over to Link, and began to examine him. He looked at the sword and Shield. 

The shield was blue, and outlined in grey with three gold triangles in the middle. The triangles were arranged so that they created one big triangle. The sword was small, with a red gem on the helm, but the gem didn't look all that valuable. 

So he began searching through Link's Tunic. After a moment or to of searching through the many shrinking compartments of Link's tunic, he found an ivory white ocarina. 

"Hey what a pretty ocarina," the figure pronounced

The red fairy looked at this ocarina admiringly, as if some unknown force drew him to it.

"Oh skull kid can I play it? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?" The red fairy begged.

The white Fairy immediately retorted harshly, "No Tael, you would probably break it. Then what would we do." Meanwhile, the figure was playing a few notes on the ocarina. He was an awful player, as the notes were shrill and ear piercing. The awful sound woke up Link.

Link slowly opened his eyes, and managed to get them into focus. His head hurt. It felt like the megaton hammer had just whacked Link upon the head. Link rubbed his head and checked to make sure nothing was broken. He could feel lumps rising like sand dunes where he hit his head. 

He then he heard someone tooting at random notes on his ocarina. He looked up, and saw who was playing it. Surprise sprung from Links eyes as he saw this.

He immediately stood up, approached the figure cautiously, and asked, "Excuse me, could I have my ocarina back?" The figure turned abruptly around in surprise, and immediately hid the Ocarina behind his back.

"I'm sorry what ocarina?" He replied, obviously lying.

"My ocarina." Link was starting to get agitated by this guy playing dumb.

"I assure you I have no ocarina."

"Look mister, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"And what If I pick the hard way?" Link had had enough. Fuelled by anger, he lunged at the figure, but the figure leaped ten feet in the air, and landed on Epona. _How in the world could someone jump so high?_ Link asked himself.

Link didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts. He immediately jumped and grabbed at the figure's foot, just as the figure booted Epona into a gallop. The figure, not expecting to be grabbed, was dragged part way off Epona. 

Link was dragged like a ragged doll along the ground, while the figure did his best to hang on. The two fairies immediately began kicking at Links hand to get him to let go.

Link held on with all his might. His muscles screamed at him to let go. With his stomach being scraped, and hands being kicked, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. 

He tried to shout at Epona to stop, but his voice was inside his muscles, screaming. Link's eyes were shut tight. He knew if he opened them, an explosion of dust would penetrate his eyes and wreak havoc upon them. 

After what seemed like hours, the exhausted Link finally couldn't hold on any longer, and let go. To Link's bad luck, he landed head first in a log, and blacked out once again.

* * *

Link opened his unfocused eyes, and took a moment to reorientate himself. He had hit himself pretty hard. He could feel more lumps rising on his head. Dizzy, he wondered where he was. Then he remembered that a strange figure had stolen his horse, and ocarina. He looked to where he thought they had gone, which was a large log. He ran into the log, hoping he wasn't far behind. 

When he got through, he found a little clearing surrounded by a thick curtain of trees that Epona couldn't possibly get through. There was a passage at the other side. The problem was, the passage was up on a small ledge. The only way to get up there was to jump across log stumps that were littered about the meadow. Even though Epona was a very trustworthy horse, she could never pull a stunt like that. 

Puzzled, and Frustrated, Link kept on searching for another exit. When he found none, he decided to check the passageway. He jumped up on one log, and then leaped across a gap between the log he had just jumped from, and another log about a foot higher. The logs were like big stairs for a giant to him, nothing more. He reach the passage way and immediately assessed the opening. 

It was dark. Very dark. He had trouble seeing in the black, horizontal pit. So he closed his eyes, and waited till his eyes adjusted to the light. Link knew the importance of patience. He knew when to be patient, and when not to be. He knew he had to be patient now or he would never see through the dark void he was about to enter. 

After about five minutes, he decided his eyes had adjusted. Link was disappointed when he opened his eyes at first. He could see nothing but dirt, rocks and...hoof prints. 

His eyes widened in surprise. Epona had been here. Or was this some kind of trap. Either way, He on the right trail. He then sprinted onwards. _I'm coming Epona_ he thought, as he ran onward, not even caring about his tiring muscles. 

The tunnel grew darker, and darker, until he couldn't see his feet. Even though his eyes had adjusted. He kept on running even under these circumstances. He thought he could even hear the soft cackle of the strange figure. 

Suddenly, his feet slipped from under him and he began to fall. Link just kept falling and falling. He couldn't see anything but his life, spinning before his eyes. He just kept twisting, turning, and flailing in a never-ending spiral. 'This is it,' he thought. 'My life is over.' His stomach began to twirl faster as he saw the ground rushing up to meet him. He braced for impact.

BOYOYOYOING. He bounced up and down a bit, and then stopped. HE HAD BOUNCED. HE WAS ALIVE. He and looked at where he had landed. It was a flower. A very strange flower. It was huge and was as soft as the princess's bed. It had large, round, pink pedals, and a brown, soft middle. It seemed no more then an inch of the ground, but it seemed to occupy so much space beneath it. He jumped up and down a bit, testing its springiness. 

Suddenly, bright lights illuminated the room. Link shielded his eyes from the light that pulsed around him. He looked slowly towards the source of the light, and there was there was the figure, floating in mid-air with the two fairies on either side. Anger suddenly overtook Link. It boiled inside of him and was so hot he was near explosion. 

Link drew his sword, readied his shield, and spoke fiercely, "Where is more horse and my Ocarina?" He thinned his eyes, showing that he wasn't messing around. The figure began laughing his head off, not taking Link's intimidation seriously. 

"Ha! Your horse was so lazy and didn't listen to a word I said. So I did you a favour and got rid of it for you. Hahaha!" He taunted, not even paying attention Link's surprised face. The surprised Link turned into an angry Link, and that's when the boiling Link exploded. 

"You bastard!" Link shouted, as he jumped at the figure, swinging his sword in a graceful arc, but the figure simply shook his mask, and Link flew backwards landing on the flower again. 

"Fool. Do really think you can defeat me as I am now? I, Skull kid, have the great Majora's mask. Nothing can defeat me. And now, I think I'm gonna have a little fun with you." Link took this as no intimidation. He had defeated much bigger and more powerful things before then a mere Skull kid, he just had to figure out how. 

Skull kid then began to shake his mask. Lightning bolts ripped across the mask in a silent storm. 

Link prepared to launch his next attack, but suddenly had a headache attack. The headache was so immense, that he doubled over and went on his knees. 

He suddenly had visions of Dekuscrubs. Giant Dekuscrubs, that were bigger then him. They had huge noses that seemed to be there mouth as well. They had no body, just two short stubby legs attached to their head. They had autumn leaves as their hair, which hid their hands. They also had brilliant orange eyes. Shiny almost, illuminating the black void that Link was entrapped in. 

They surrounded Link, moving closer, and closer, shaking their noses at him. There leaves rattled, like maracas, teasing the headache Link was having. More and More came, creating a wall. Then, it all stopped. The headache was gone. 

He looked around, Almost forgetting where he was. Then he spotted Skull kid laughing his head off. Except, he was higher then usual. He grabbed his sword from his scabbard, but he grabbed nothing but air. Suddenly he noticed that his arm was made of wood! 

He looked down into a puddle and screamed in horror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He had been turned into a baby Dekuscrub. He still had his green hat, his tunic, and some of his blonde hair, but everything else was changed. His body was made entirely of rough wood, but at least he had a body unlike a regular Dekuscrub.

"Haaaaaahhhhhhhahhahahahah! That's a good look for you! You'll stay here looking like that forever! hhhahhhhhhaahahaaaaaahahahah!" Skull shouted, as he floated away, laughing his head off the entire time. 

Link's boiling quickly resumed and he started to head after him, but the white fairy came up to him, and started kicking him in the head. Normally Link could withstand such an attack quite easily, but Dekuscrubs were weak creatures. Especially baby Dekuscrubs. So Link found himself on the ground very quickly. 

Suddenly the red fairy yelled, "Oh no! Sis!" and a wooden door closed in front of the fairies face, blocking the white fairy's exit. The white fairy flew up to the door and began kicking, and bashing the door while yelling for skull kid, but she got no answer.

"Serves you right you stupid fairy," Link said savagely.

"Hey what's with you? Why am I even talking to you? I have a brother to look after," the fairy retorted.

"And I have a horse to find, an Ocarina that means the world to me, and I want my body back. When you have all my problems, then you can complain," Link said while approaching the fairy. He swatted at the fairy and headed toward the door, trying to figure out how he was going to get it open.

"Grrrrrrr. You don't have a little brother that doesn't know how to take care of himself do you?"

"Obviously you can't take care of yourself either, or you wouldn't have to steal people's things either, am I correct?"

"You still don't have a brother to take care of."

"Did you ever have a kingdom you had to take care of?"

"What?"

"I had to save a kingdom because some princess, was too dumb to realise what she was going to put me through."

"You don't mean Zelda do you?"

"Yes. That was her ocarina you took, and I have to get it back." 

The white fairy thought about what he said, and she suddenly felt sorry for him. She had been a little mean to him, but Skull kid had done most of the damage. And now he was venting his anger on her because of it. She completely understood for some reason. 

She still had to get to her brother, so she tried one last desperate attempt.

"Hang on a second. I can help you find Skull kid."

"Are you asking me for an alliance?"

"Yes. You don't know anything about him and I do. I know where he's probably going."

"You do now do you?"

"Yes, so why don't we become partners for now? My name is Tatli. What's yours?"

"It's kiss my butt and go away."

"OK, not a good start."

"Actually it started when you spooked my horse."

"OK, a definite bad start. Can't we just leave that behind?"

"Fine. On one condition."

"Shoot."

"Would you help me defeat him?" 

Tatli was shocked, not expecting this from a little kid. She almost forgot to answer. She'd never seen a kid so anxious to get revenge, but maybe he had other reasons. Zelda would only give gifts to whom were good friends, or worthy of them. Sure she made not have lived in Hyrule, but everybody talked about her everywhere. 

Tatli still had to get to her brother, so she quickly agreed.

"OK I'll help you. Now lets get going," She said impatiently. 

Link examined the door, and found an odd knothole. It was deeper then most knotholes he seen, and looked like a branch was cut from the inside, even though knotholes shouldn't grow branches. He pressed it lightly with his hands and the door slowly raised.

He walked down the passageway, and out into an opening. From what he could see, He was up on a ledge, and below him was an endless pit. Another of those soft flowers was in front of him, and the exit was on the other side. Link could see there was no way to jump over. Even if he had brought his hover boots, there was still no way to make it. Link thought this might be the end.

Then Tatli chirped up, "Link, since you're a Dekuscrub, you can use this flower to fly to the other side."

"I can what?"

"You can fly. Stand on the flower," Tatli ordered. Link did this, feeling a little ridiculous, but when he stood on it, he sank a bit. _How come I didn't sink when I was human?_ He asked himself.

Tatli interrupted his thoughts, "Now do a spin, and you'll drill yourself into the depths of the flower." 

Link thought this was the most ridiculous thing he had heard all day, but he did it reluctantly. He had learned some dancing lessons from Zelda, and did the best pirouette he could. Just as Tatli said, he sunk into the flower, with just his head poking out the top. 

He ducked his head below, and noticed the root was sprung up together, like a spring below his feet. He also noticed two flowers on either side of his hand. They looked like a smaller version of the giant Pink flower, but the pedals were much stiffer, and they had a stem on them. He examined them, and noticed that the head of these two flowers, rotated. He then got the idea. 

He jumped to the best of his ability, and was sprung up by the root. He pulled out the flowers, and they spun like a windmill. He then glided to the other side of the chasm, landed, muttered a small thank you to Tatli, and headed to the next passage way. 

When he rounded the corner, he noticed that the corridor was oddly twisted, but as he walked along the floor, his body twisted with the floor. It was as if his centre of gravity changed as he walked. He had seen this before in the Forest Temple back in the Lost Woods, so it came as no surprise to him. 

Link got to the end of the passage, and entered a room full of gears and pulleys. It was a giant machine. Link wondered what these gears could be running. He was so transfixed on how massive they were, he didn't noticed the door behind him closed ever so silently.

Link headed up the stairs and went towards a giant door with strange symbols on them, when he heard a voice from behind him. 

"Something terrible has happened to you. I can help you recover your old body," An unfamiliar voice whispered. A body stepped out of the shadows. A man with squinted eyes and bright red hair appeared. He was wearing a purple tunic, and on his back, was a gigantic bag filled with what looked like masks. He looked almost scary, but kind at the same time. 

Tatli immediately didn't like him.

"How should we trust you?" shouted Tatli.

"I assure I mean you know harm."

Suddenly Link remembered him. "Aren't you the happy mask salesman from Hyrule?"

"No, I am his twin brother."

"OK, I trust you. Now you said something about getting my body back?"

"Yes, But."

"I shoulda known. There is there always a catch?"

"Well, because you need a magical instrument."

"Oh that's great, mine was stolen."

"Well just retrieve it."

"Easier said then done."

"Can you do it?" Link sighed. It seemed the only way right now.

"Yes, I probably can. Is there anything I can do for you?" Link said knowing it was polite to return a favour.

"Yes. I know the Skull kid stole your Ocarina, so while your getting it back, can you also get the mask back that he stole from me?"

"That's asking a lot you know."

"I'm quite sure you can find away."

"I'm quite sure I can," Link muttered under his breath sarcastically.

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"I'm only here for three more days before I have to leave. After that, there is no way you can get the mask back to me, and no way you'll be able to get your body back."

"Alright, I'll do my best." And with that, Link headed toward the door.

_______________________________________________________________________

Next chapter: Link realises he's just not retrieving that mask because the mask salesman wants it back, but for a much more important reason. Review what you think.

Author's Note: I know that the Mask man is from Talmina, but I couldn't think of another way for Him to gain Link's trust so it's just going to have to be changed.

P.S. I hope your happy that I spaced it. When the revised chapter two come, it will be spaced as well.

Word Count: 3 989!


	2. Clocktown

I do not own any characters. All characters in this fic belong to Nintendo.

Author's note: OK. Everything is spaced now. Everything has been edited, and revised. I await your criticism. I hope you enjoy it.

P.S. I don't want any reviews saying that this wasn't in the game about this chapter.

****

Chapter 2: Clocktown

Link stepped through the doors, wondering what would be on the other side. He wondered if he would end up in a world where everything was upside down. He didn't know what to expect. So he braced himself for any unknown force that might be lurking on the other side of the door. 

He thrust the door open, (which still didn't go very far) as the Happy mask salesman waved his last goodbye. 

All of the sudden, he was attacked by sound and light. It was so intense that Link recoiled at the sight and hearing of it. He had been underground for so long that he had forgotten what the eye of din looked like. 

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed that he was in a bazaar. Stands were set up everywhere, selling goods and food. A musical band played at the far end. There were people everywhere. Mixed in were a few Gorons, Dekuscrubs, and Zoras. It was a huge hustle and bustle. He looked up above him to see where he had come from. 

Shock quickly overwhelmed him. 

He had come from a massive clock tower. It had a base of solid stone. The clock itself was carved out of wood. 

But what was even more threatening and menacing to him was that above him, there was a moon that was gigantic. It's evil, yellow eyes staring down upon the clock tower, and in the middle of the day. 

That's when he noticed, that everybody seemed a little edgy. They were all trying to get on with their lives as calmly as possible, but couldn't help noticing how close the moon was. Link walked up to a booth with no line up, and tried to leap up and talk to the salesman, but he was to short. 

"Move shorty," A tall man half-shouted as he swiftly kicked Link out of the way. Link flew into a small puddle of mud. Everybody began laughing at the sight of Link. Link shakily stood up and walked towards a big Dekuscrub, in a golden flower who was stationed next to the tower.

"Excuse me, but what happened to the moon?" Link asked curiously.

"Where are you from?"

"Hyrule."

"Well, you've come at a bad time. A week ago, a strange scarecrow with a purple mask came and said he would destroy the world. And with that, a strange light came from his hands. The light shot towards the moon. 

"Nothing seemed to happen to the moon, so no one took it seriously. People got very edgy when the moon stayed in the day. And ever since, it got closer, and closer. The scarecrow also said he would destroy the world on the eye of the carnival, leaving only one hour to celebrate the world's destruction"

Tatli then spoke up, "That's three days from now. Exactly three days. It's one o'clock PM right now, so we only have seventy-two hours before the world is destroyed."

"Well, what's the first thing we should do Tatli?" Link asked, dismissing the Dekuscrub from the conversation.

"Well, umm. Hey wait a minute, This is Clocktown. The great fairy of Magic lives in the North end. This is just between you and me, but skull kid is no match for her."

"Well then lets get going," said link excitedly.

Tatli flew behind the clock tower, pursued by Link. 

* * *

When they passed through the gates of North clock town, Link was hit with another sense. 

A sense of calm. 

Birds chirped, a slight breeze nestled in among the blades of grass, and, unlike south clock town, This place had no bazaar. It was a little park where people could relax from all the hustle and bustle. Link felt very relaxed here.

Just a bit ahead of him, was a boy trying to hit the bulls eye on a small set of target rings with a blowgun. The boy was dressed in blue jeans, and a white shirt. He had a blue hat on as well. Engraved on the back of his shirt was 'The Bombers.' To his extreme left was a cave, hidden by some bushes. Tatli explained that this was where the great fairy lived. So link made his way to the cave. 

* * *

Link used a flower to leap over the bushes, and entered the cave. When he got inside, shock took over again. In front of him was a fountain. The water was a soft, light blue. A calming blue. Light green pillars supported the ceiling. Water trickled down the dark, purple walls, but, of course, that wasn't what shocked Link and Tatli.

"Oh no! The great fairy is-is," Tatli stuttered.

"In pieces," Link finished. In front of Link and Tatli, was a group of little fairies. They had lost their glow, and Link could see the body parts of each fairy. 

One flew up to Link and begged, "Please, here my plea. Skull kid has shattered my body, and kidnapped one of the fairies. We can't be pulled together unless all of us are together."

"But I'm no match for skull kid."

"Then to aid you, We'll grant you a magical attack. There isn't much time left. I can only stay like this for three more days. Then I will die."

"Grant me the spell then, and I will do my best," Link said. All the fairies suddenly flew around Link, creating a tornado of fairies around him. Link felt light-headed as he was overwhelmed by their magic. 

He began to sleep while standing up. 

__

He had a dream, that he was blowing bubbles out of his nose. But, these bubbles had a strange sparkle to them. He dreamed that the bubble flew towards Skull kid, and it exploded. 

At the instant of the explosion, Link was jerked awake. His eyes adjusted to the light, and Tatli was giving him a blank stare.

"You OK Link?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he looked around, and noticed all the fairies were gone. "Hey where'd they go?"

"They went to sleep. They're drained. So what attack did you learn?"

"Uuum."

"Show it to me." 

So link, trying the best to remember the dream. He took in a gulp of air, and blew out his nose forcefully, while concentrating on the dream he had. This was how Zelda had taught him to use magic. But instead of a whoosh of air coming out, a giant bubble came out of his nose. 

He blew it bigger, and bigger, until it was as big as he was. Then, he jerked his head back, releasing the bubble, and it flew across the room. It made an explosion of light on the wall. 

Tatli just glared. "That's the magical attack?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

Link got out of the cave, wondering what more stress he could have. A lot weighed on his shoulders. He had a mask to retrieve, an ocarina to retrieve, a fairy to retrieve, a body to retrieve, and a moon to stop.

All in three days. 

He looked around the park, wondering what to do next. Tatli didn't seem to know what to do either. 

So he walked up to the boy, and asked, "Excuse me, but do you know where Skull kid is?"

"No I don't." He said, not even looking at Link, as he was so concentrated on hitting the target.

"Uuuum, do you know who would?"

"The professor."

"Where is he?"

"In the observatory."

"How do I get to him?"

Frustrated, the boy yelled, "Can't you see I'm busy? I'm doing my blow gun practice right now." And with that, he turned back to what he was doing. 

Link simply threw back his head, blew a small bubble, and spat it at the target. 

It hit dead centre. 

Both the boy and Tatli were stunned. Tatli wondered how in the world Link managed to hit it, when he had only blew one bubble in his entire life.

"Now can I talk to you?" Link asked.

"Sure. whatever you want. I've never known a Dekuscrub with such accuracy," The boy said, almost admiringly

"Ok. How do I get to the professor?"

"You have to go through the Bomber's hide out to get to it."

"OK, where is it?"

"You have to be a member."

"How do I become a member?"

"You can't."

"What do you mean I can't?"

"You have to be human. passed experiences with other races have been disastrous."

"Is there another way I can get to the observatory?"

"No."

"Is there anybody else who would know the whereabouts of Skull kid?"

"No."

"Damn."

"What's your record for asking the most consecutive questions in a row?" Link looked at him, bewildered, then realised he had asked a lot of questions. 

The boy smiled at him. "I might be able to give you the code, but why do you want to know the whereabouts of skull kid."

"Cause he stole my ocarina."

"Hmm. I'll give you the code. how's that?"

"Uuum, thanks. I don't know what to say."

"How about your name so I know who you are?"

"Oh uum, Link."

"Hi Link. I'm Jim. the leader of the club. were called the Bombers." He said in a proud voice.

"Nice to meet you Jim. Now what's this you said about a code?"

"Alright. the code is 34152. It's in East clock town. You'll see a guy with a hat on his head like this one guarding a crack in the wall." 

"Thanks." Link said. And with that, he sprinted to East clock town. 

* * *

When Link got into East Clock town, his calming mood was shattered by an excited yelp. 

This section was an extension of the bazaar, except this section was dedicated to games. The colour was more intense then in South clock town. Lots of children were here. Some were even wearing the same hat Jim was wearing. _What could hurt about a few games_ he thought. 

"Link, lets get to the observatory now," Tatli said.

"Tatli relax. We've got plenty of time," he replied as he ran into the sea of people, dodging legs. He headed toward a fishing game. Unfortunately, in all the legs he dodged, he missed one. 

He ran smack dab into someone's foot, and the person tripped, slamming into the fishing game. Water sprayed everywhere, getting a lot of people wet. Link stood up, and looked in horror at who he had tripped. It was the same man that had kicked him into the mud. Fear gripped him as the man glared at him. Fear also rooted his feet to the ground.

"Why you little piece of shit," The man said in a menacing way. 

He stood up to his full height, which was about six feet compared to the two foot tall Link. He was wearing a black tunic, had bushy black hair, and a huge beard. He had a scabbard on his back, which held what looked like a four foot long scimitar. 

Two men went to hackle Link, but the bearded man held out his hand, stopping them. 

"He's mine," He half shouted at the men, and they backed off. 

The Bearded man walked towards Link, taking slow, giant steps to be as intimidating as possible, Teeth bared. Link was shaking. He didn't know whether to run, or fight. 

He then recovered his senses and picked run. 

He turned to flee, but the crowd had made a circle around him, and the big man. Link could see that the people were not happy with Link, as he had gotten a lot of them wet. They had left an open space by the wall however, and there, Link saw a flower.

The people began chanting: "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" They wanted Link to take a good beating. 

Obviously, Dekuscrubs had no respect in this town. 

The man walked up to him, preparing to attack him. He reared back his foot, ready to unleash a powerful kick. _I'm dead,_ Link thought.

All at once, Link recognised what this was. It had been a very long time since he had done something like this. It was like an old Link that he had stored in the back of his head, and the old Link was suddenly taking over the fearful Link that stood, about to be kicked. That's when Link recognised what this was. 

This was a battle. 

Link blocked out all sounds. The chanting, the growling man, even the beating of his heart, ready for whatever the man might throw at him. 

The Man unleashed his kick. Link effortlessly back flipped out of the way. The Man took this as a surprise.

"What's a matter? Can't catch me?" Link taunted, His confidence quickly rising. The man moved in on Link again, Outraged at his taunt.

"I'll get you yet you filthy piece of wood," he shouted back. 

Link began blowing a bubble, circling away from the bearded man as he did this, but the bearded man was faster then Link. He leaned back to unleash a savage blow to Link's head with his fist, but Link let go of the bubble, and it hit the bearded man in the face. 

The bubble let out an explosion of light like it did in the cave, and the man fell back, stunned.

"Maybe if you actually learned how to fight, you might have a chance," Link taunted again, his confidence near the peak of what it once was back in Hyrule. 

Link charged another bubble, and pounced on the man, but the man simply used a backhand, swipe, and Link flew six feet to the side. Link outstretched his hands, and sprung up from them, doing a hand spring. 

Link had all so left the bubble he had blown up right above the man. The man went to get up, but was hit in the face with the bubble once again. 

Link blew another bubble, prepared for what the man might do next. 

The man quickly got up, heaving from the pain the bubbles had caused him. His one eye was black, but he wasn't going down that easy. The man glared at Link, who had spat the bubble in his hand. It was now Link's weapon, only good for one hit. The 

Man then drew his Scimitar. It gleamed in the sunlight. The edge looked razor sharp, and Link could tell that it could do some serious damage. They both stood there, glaring at each other.

Then they ran at each other. 

The Man raised his Scimitar high above his head. Link did the same with his Bubble. The Man brought the sword down upon Link. 

Or, at least where Link had been a second ago.

Link had dived under the sword, and used his hands to grab the man's leg while he was running at Link. The man's weight was used against him and he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. 

Link, didn't waste a second. He jumped up on the man's back and thrust his bubble to the back of the man's head. The Man in extreme pain, reared up, throwing Link against the wall. Link used his legs to spring off the wall, and spat a small bubble at the man. The man recoiled, covering his eye. 

"What's the matter? being beaten by a mere Dekuscrub?" Link taunted as he kicked the man in the face, forcing another small bubble between his foot and the man's face. The man landed on his butt, clutching his eyes, trying to tear them out. Link stood in front of him. 

He blew a bubble into one hand, and then a bubble in the other hand, and waited.

The man, finally done tearing at his eyes, stood up. Now his other eye was blackened, and dripping with blood. He ran at Link, flailing his sword in every possible direction sloppily. Link merely shoved one of his bubbles in his face again. The Man recoiled, dropping the sword. 

It fell, almost landing on Link, but Link kicked the handle, doing a back flip, and it sunk into the wooden wall by the flower. The man ran at Link again. So Link ran the other way towards where he kicked the sword into the wall. Link then used the sword to get a very high wall kick, and jump over the running man. 

The Man slammed into the wall, the sword slamming into his gut. Link threw his bubble in the back of the man's head to keep him there, Then he dived into the Flower, waiting for the man. The Man turned around sluggishly. 

He now had two black eyes (one which was bleeding), a bloody nose, and blood oozed out of the corner of each lip. He clutched his stomach in pain. He was definitely not looking well. 

And Link was preparing for the final blow. 

The Man walked over top of the flower. That's when Link made his move. Link sprung up, slamming his head on the man's chin. The Man Fell back against the wall, his head hitting the hilt of his sword. The man let out a low groan then slowly slipped into unconsciousness. 

Link landed in front of him. He spat on the man, then turned around. 

The crowd just stared in awe. 

They had stopped chanting, amazed that a baby Dekuscrub could take on such a powerful man. Then slowly, someone began to clap. Another person followed, then another, then another, until the whole crowd was cheering and whistling at Link for the brilliant fight he put up. 

A group of people picked up Link and lifted him on their soldiers. One person asked what Link's name was, and after Link told him, he began to start a chant.

"Link! Link! Link! Link! Link! Link! Link! Link! Link! Link!" They chanted. 

Tatli kept on trying to get Link's attention, but failed miserably. After the little parade was over, They set Link down. Soon, everybody went back to their business. They still looked at Link admiringly as he walked by. 

Link however, couldn't see what the big idea was, despite that was enjoying it. He had just defeated a big man, but the crowd had hated him before as he had drenched them. Even the two men who were going to attack him originally had congratulated him.

A soldier walked up to Link and asked, "Where did you learn all that son?"

Link, not wanting to go into a whole story that he had learned it conquering Ganadorf, merely said, "I taught myself."

Tatli spoke up then, "Seriously Link, how did you know all that. Your a weak, baby Dekuscrub, that I put on the ground this morning. Where did you learn all that?"

Link turned to the guard, ignoring Tatli's question and asked, "How come everybody made such a big deal about that fight?"

The soldier sighed, and said, "That guy bullied everybody. He almost has as much power as our town mare. He was close to killing someone, but held back. Everybody followed him in fear. If anybody backed away, he would strip them down. Didn't you notice how everybody tensed when they were around him? You freed the people Link. Even us guards are afraid of him, Or else we would've arrested him. Yet you defeated him without breaking a sweat. 

"Now he'll spend a good two years in a cell for all the fights he put up." 

Link thought about what he said. He hadn't noticed how tense everybody had been because he was so focused on the battle. Plus he wasn't quite that tall and had to look up to see faces. 

Link walked away from the guard who tried to ask him another question, but faltered and went back to his post guarding the gate to what looked like the exit. Link could see two other guards picking the Man up and carrying him somewhere.

Then Link turned to Tatli and said, "It's getting Late. we'll have to go to the Bomber's hideout tomorrow."

"Where did you learn all that Link?"

"I'll tell you when were in a room, all alone, and in bed. I'm tired. I just fought a guy three times my height with a giant scimitar. He has very sloppy footwork though." Tatli gave up, and they looked for the nearest Inn. 

* * *

They found one that was having a special discount for 10 rupees a night(although Link thought it was because of the man he had defeated). Luckily, Skull kid didn't steal any of Link's rupees, and he was able to purchase a small room. They ate a small dinner at the Inn restaurant, and then went to bed. 

Link told stories of how he had to get three spiritual stones to open the temple of time, and how Ganadorf had used Link to gain access to the Triforce. He even told Tatli why he was so accurate. (See if you can guess in your reviews. I'll post it if you get it right if you want) He was about to tell her more, when he could no longer keep his eyes open, and went to sleep. 

* * *

Link yawned, and woke up. He felt groggy and tired, but he knew he had to get up. He slowly rose out of bed, and plopped onto the floor. He had a nightmare last night, and it had kept him awake for most of the night, but he thought he better remember it. 

__

In the dream, he dreamed of four figures, no, giants. They were tortured by a green lightning Bolt and imprisoned in their own soles. It was horrifying. 

Link didn't understand it though, so he told it to Tatli.

"Tatli, is there a Legend about four giants?" Link asked.

"Uum, no. Not that I know of. My brother would probably know though. He loves stories and ran away from me often when he was little, begging people for stories."

"OK, thanks Navi."

"What? who's Navi?"

"Oh, sorry Tatli. Navi was a fairy, just like you. If it weren't for her, I would have never conquered Ganadorf. She got no recognition. I never even got to say thank you to her. I was looking for her when you, Tael, and Skull kid came," He said, his tone slightly accusing.

"I'm sorry for what I did OK. Stop using it against me," Tatli shouted forcefully. "I know what I did was wrong. I just want your forgiveness."

"Then you have it. Lets go," Link said, now fully awake.

Link stepped out of the Inn, and into the fresh air outside. The eye of din wasn't fully up yet, so all the booths were closed, and Bazaar was completely deserted. 

All except for a boy, guarding a crack in the wall. 

Link walked up to the boy and recited the numbers, "34152."

The boy looked up surprised at this, and said, "Wow. how did you get the code? There are no non-humans allowed in here. Hang on a second, aren't you the guy who defeated the big bully yesterday?"

"Yes it was. I have the code, can I please get in?"

"Yeah sure, but I don't know what Jim will say about this," The boy said. He then turned to the crack, inserted some strange object that Link didn't recognise, and the crack opened slightly.

* * *

Skull kid looked out over the town. It's so ugly. He thought. It's filled with so much scum and Weaklings. 'I hate it,' he thought. 'I'm going to clear it from my life, and create a new world. A better world.' However, these weren't Skull kids thoughts. These were the masks thoughts. Inside the Mask, Skull kid was trapped in a dark Void. There was no gravity, no laws of physics, no light. 

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

The moment he had put the Mask on, he had been imprisoned inside of it. Skull kid was merely the masks host. The mask taunted that he would be like this forever. 

The 'mask' looked out over the town. He had watched the little Dekuscrub takeout the bearded man. This gave the mask an advantage. He knew this would make the little twerp cocky and overconfident. He smiled even more when the little twerp was heading towards the gigantic clock. 

"Come," he said to himself. "I'm waiting."

* * *

Link sprinted towards the clock tower. He had got inside the Hideout fine. Luckily, Jim had found him first and lead him straight to the Professor. 

The Professor allowed him to look through his giant teloscope, and he had seen Skull kid on top of the clock tower. 

Link immediately headed for it. 

He got there, wondering how he was going to get up there? He searched around the clock to find a an entrance, and found a door on the back. He tried to open it, but the gigantic door wouldn't budge. Link also noticed that this door had no hinges. 

He turned to Tatli and asked, "Hey Tatli, how come this won't open?"

"It won't open till the eye of the carnival," she answered.

"WHAT! That only gives us an hour to get my ocarina and the Mask salesman's Mask back!"

"I know. Your just gong to have to wait it out and pray."

Link pouted about this. _How am I supposed to save the world in five minutes?_ he thought. 

* * *

But Tatli was right. there was nothing he could do, but wait. He kept thinking about his dream again. The one with the four Giants. He tried to think of all possible explanations about it based on all the stories he had heard in the Kokori forest, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

He decided to take a walk in North clock town, wondering what to do. He knew how he would defeat Skull kid. He just had to do what he did in the dream where he dreamed of the bubble spell. 

Night Came quickly, followed by Morning. 

When Link stepped out of the Inn, he noticed that most of the Bazaar was closed, and boarded up. It didn't take him long to see why.

The moon was so close, Link swore he could touch it.

* * *

Night came. Link had searched the entire Town. Very few people remained. Not even the guards were there. Link checked the Bearded Man's cell, and found it empty. 

The city had evacuated.

Link was forced to wait until the final hour.

The hour drew nearer. Link waited outside the entrance, waiting for midnight to come. 

It came.

* * *

Suddenly, Fireworks sprung from the Clock Tower as it chimed Midnight. The Fireworks illuminated the dark town in an Eerie light display. Obviously the Fireworks were set on a timer.

A giant Pole rose up from the top of the tower. It kept on rising higher, and higher, and higher. Then it stopped. It tipped over and fell. The face of the Clock rotated and became horizontally flat. 

Link watched in awe as it finished. Then, the door in front of him drop down to reveal...Another door. The other door dropped down, but not all the way. Then another dropped down, and another until a stairwell was created by the series of doors. 

he could now reach skull kid.

"Well, this is it Tatli."

"Yep. Lets get going." Link only hesitated for a moment, then charged through the door. 

When Link and Tatli finally emerged at the top, they found skull was waiting for them. The face of the clock was now the floor of the circular battlefield. The Clock face was also slowly rotating, bringing Link slowly closer to The floating Skull kid. 

Skull kid was tossing Link's ocarina up and down in his hand. It glimmered in the eerie starlight. 

Skull kid then began to speak, "Well. I never thought we would get this far Link. you now shall witness the end of the world."

Tatli then spoke shakily, "Tha-That's not Skull kid's Voice."

Suddenly, a bright Red light flew from out behind Skull Kid. 

It flew towards Tatli while shouting, "Tatli. Your here. Something is wrong with- AAAAAAH!" Skull kid had shot a bright purple beam at the little red fairy, and it fell in a heap, his wings crumpling Like fire burning Paper.

"Tael!" Tatli shouted desperately.

"Serves you right for getting out of line you stupid fairy," Skull said menacingly. Tatli had flown down to her fallen brother.

"Tael..."

"Tatli...Mountains, Swamps, Oceans, canyons...uh...Call the four...uh...the four..."

"Tael no!" Tatli said as the fairy slowly lost his glow. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SKULL KID I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" She charged at Skull, who merely shot another glowing beam of purple light at the Fairy. But Tatli was expecting this, and dropped down, avoiding the purple beam. Then Skull kid Flung his arms up, and Tatli began to swerve violently. Skull kid was controlling her.

"Hahahaa. You think a puny little fairy is strong enough to defeat me? I'll make you suffer you little-AAAAAAAAAH!" 

An explosion of light hit Skull kid full in the face. He had totally ignored Link. 

Big mistake.

"How about you apologise you bastard for what you did to her brother?"

"Oh, I have another fairy I'm sure you'd like to meet Link." Skull kid removed a pouch from his waist. Link tensed, ready for what he might pull out. Skull kid pulled out a fairy from his pouch, and held it by it's wings.

It was Navi.

"Navi! you let her go Skull kid."

"Link," Navi shouted. "The ocarina." 

Suddenly Link realised, that the ocarina of time was in-between Link and Skull kid. Skull kid and Link both Looked at each other, then the ocarina. 

Without warning, both charged at the Ocarina. Skull kid easily out-flew Link. He was about to swipe it when another explosion of Light hit him in the face. Skull kid clawed at the eyeholes in the mask, missing the ocarina by a mile. Link easily dived at the precious ocarina, and snatched it.

"You may have the ocarina, but what can you do with it?" Skull kid taunted, as he faced Link.

Tatli flew next to Link and yelled, "He's right. Getting that ocarina doesn't help. The moons gonna crash soon. We need more time. GODESS OF TIME HELP US, PLEASE!"

Link was listening. He was lost in memory.

__

"Your leaving aren't you Link?" the Princess Zelda asked. She was wearing a bright Pink dress. Her head dress was on, and she was standing outside Hyrule castle, saying her last goodbye to Link. "I always knew this day would come."

"I'm coming back, but I must find Navi," Link explained.

"Link, I have something I must tell you before you depart," The princess said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I've always felt strong around you. Whenever you weren't with me, I always felt insecure. I feel safe around you Link. I feel safe with you. When you come back, please don't ever leave me again."

Link looked at her shocked. He quickly asked, "What about Impa?"

"She can only protect me Link. You comfort me. Just being around you makes me feel light-headed. You do more then protect me from everything around us, you protect me from myself. So please take this with you." She then held in her hand, An ivory white ocarina.

Link stared in awe. It was the ocarina of time. He was about to reach out to except it when She pulled it to her Lips, and said "Please remember this song. It will help remind you of the time we spent together." She then began playing the song of Time.

to Link, there was no way to describe the beautiful Song. It wasn't a fast song, but it wasn't a slow song either. It was a mystery. The song flow through Link's mind and found a comfortable spot and embedded itself in Link's memory. 

When Zelda was finished, she gave the ocarina to Link and asked him to take care of it. She then said one last word.

"Goodbye." 

She could no longer take it anymore. She broke down crying her heart out to Link. Link walked up to her, and embraced her.

"Be strong," he replied. "I will come back." And with that, he mounted Epona, and for the last time whispered: "Goodbye." He then Urged Epona into a gallop and took of across Hyrule field.

Link was suddenly bopped on the head by Tatli.

"What are you doing lost in Memory?"

Link didn't say anything. Instead, he put the ocarina to his lips. There was a slight shimmer from the ocarina, and it changed into a set of five pipes.

"Oh My god! those are the royal Deku pipes," Tatli explained. Skull kid was stunned. He was so stunned that he forgot to react.

Link then began to play the song of time. As he played the song, a white glow of Light emitted from the enormous set of pipes, and engulfed Link and Tatli. Link could no longer play the song. 

It was rather playing by itself. 

The song planted into Link's ears and wouldn't stop playing. Link was surrounded by light. he began to fall. Fall into the endless pit of white. Everything was out of focus and swirling around him. he couldn't see anything as he was blinded by the intensity of the light. All of the sudden, it all stopped and he was standing in front of the clock tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Link and Tatli suddenly realise what the nightmare means. 

Word Count: 5 691!  
Total word for story so far: 9680!


	3. The Woods of Mystery

I don't not own any characters in this story, They all belong to Nintendo.

Author's note: I didn't get a chance to write all March break, so sorry for the wait. Thank you for the people who have reviewed and thank you for the nine-out-of-ten-master-swords Lord Augustus. Enjoy the Fic.

****

Chapter 3: The Woods of Mystery

Link looked at where the river of time had placed him. Surprise took as he was back in the bazaar in South clock town. 

"Wha-Where are we Link?" Tatli demanded. She then got a good look at her surroundings and realised where she was. 

"Everything has-has." She stuttered, then flew up towards the clock to confirm her suspicion. "Started over." 

Link had stepped away from the clock to get a good look at the clock as well. It was exactly twelve o'clock. 

The same time it was when he had arrived in clock town. 

The moon wasn't as close to him any more, and it didn't look as threatening as it did before they had travelled back in time. Link however, wasn't paying attention to Tatli. He had his mind focused on something else. 

Skull Kid had Navi. 

He desperately wanted to see her again. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He then for some odd reason thought about Tael's brother. All crumpled in a heap. He didn't want to see Navi like that.

Tatli kicked Link in the head again to bring him back to reality.

"Hey. We gotta go to the mask salesman ya dimwit. Let's hurry." 

"How can I forget!" Link said in surprise. He had his magical instrument. He rushed back to the clock tower, and thrust open the doors. 

The Mask salesman was surprised to see Link back so soon.

"Did you give up already? You've only been gone for about a minute," The mask man said with curiosity.

"Actually, I got my magical instrument back," Link said triumphantly.

"Splendid! Splendid!" The mask salesman rejoiced. He then handed Link a piece of Paper with some musical notes on it. "Do you think you can play this song?"

Link looked at it. He had never seen a simpler song. Link brought the ocarina to his lips. It changed into the Deku pipes again, and he began to play the song.

It was a soothing melody. Link didn't know such a simple melody could be so beautiful. He finished the song, and realised nothing had happened.

He began to complain, "What's with this-Hey. My voice has changed." Link looked at his arm. 

It was smooth, peach coloured skin.

He touched his face. He just kept touching himself all over to make sure it was real. He wanted to keep it forever. The song was so soothing, and distracting that he didn't even notice he had changed.

"Congratulations, you're back to your normal body," The mask salesman explained. 

Link paid no attention, jumping with glee that he was his old self. He then checked to make sure he still had his sword. He reached back, and pulled it out of his scabbard, remembering the smooth feel of the hilt. 

It felt so good.

He placed the sword back in his scabbard, and went forward to thank the mask man, when he stepped on something. He looked down, and realised he had stepped on a mask. The mask resembled the face of a baby Dekuscrub. 

It was the Dekuscrub that link had changed into.

Link picked it up and stared at it.

"That song you played, Its called the song of Healing," The mask salesman explained as Link stared in awe at it. "The song will heal wounded and evil spirits, and store them in a mask. It was the same song that was used to seal the fate of Majora. You can release the spirit, by putting on the mask."

Link then asked, "So you're saying that if I put this mask on, I'll turn into a baby Dekuscrub again?"

"Yes."

Link shuddered at the thought of becoming a Dekuscrub again. He wanted to cast the mask into the gears, and crush it. He wanted to take his sword and slice it in half.

But all he could do was stare.

Finally, Tatli broke the spell by kicking him and telling him to snap out of it. Link quickly tucked the mask into one of the many Magical-shrinking compartments of his Tunic. 

The mask Salesman then outstretched his hand and asked, "Now can I have my mask back?"

Link just stared.

"You did get it back...right?"

Link continued to stare, unable to answer.

"YOU DIDN'T GET IT BACK? HOW COULD YOU? YOU SAID YOU WOULD!" The mask salesman yelled while picking up Link and shaking him Link a rag doll.

He then set Link down forcefully, and grabbed his head. "Oh this is disastrous. You must get it back. You're the only one who can. That Mask has the power of a god. It will take over someone who overuses the Mask and destroy the world." 

He then bent down and told Link: "Majora was an Evil god who hated all. He thought the world was nothing but Filth. A young girl who betrayed him wounded his spirit. He tried to crash the moon into the Earth, but the girl sung the Song of healing and concealed him in a mask.

"Long have I searched for this mask. It can't be destroyed, and the song of healing won't work unless you want to conceal Skull kid into that Mask forever.

"And nobody deserves that fait."

Link realised that going back up there wasn't going to work. He would have to do something more drastic. 

"How can I win then?" Link asked.

"Listen to your dreams, young one. You are sensitive to them for a reason."

Link couldn't help but wonder what that meant. He then slowly headed out into the bazaar. Only when he stepped out did he realise what He meant.

He was talking about his nightmare with the Giants. That's when he realised just what he had to do. 

__

Tatli...Mountains, Swamps, Oceans, canyons...uh...the four...uh...the four... Tael's dying words echoed in Links mind. 

"Tatli," Link shouted at her suddenly, catching her attention. "We need to leave right now, and I need your help." Tatli fluttered her wings a bit, caught surprised by Link's sudden outburst.

"What kind of help do you need?" She answered.

* * * 

"It's beautiful," Link said admiringly. He had stepped out of clock town, and into Termina field. Trees were scattered everywhere. Flowers sprouted up from the ground in tall patches of grass, making their presence shown. The field itself wasn't huge at all.

It was bigger then huge.

Link began stepping out of the doorway of south clock town, and he began heading south towards the swamp. Link could see a slight purple cloud rising in the distance.

"But Link," Tatli argued. How are we going to save the four giants in three days?"

"Tatli, you worry too much. I'll simply play the song of time again," Link explained, and he sprinted towards the general direction of the Swamp, according to Tatli.

Link's plan was simple. He would go and see what he could do to help a giant he didn't know about. His guess was that Skull kid had imprisoned them so they couldn't stop him. 

All Link had to do was set them free.

He didn't know how, he didn't know where, and he didn't know why, but he had to save Termina.

__

And Navi, he thought.

Halfway to the swamp, Link was forced to give in to his exhaustion after a half-hour of running. He was in a hurry as he only had three days to get there and save the giant before he had to play the Song of Time again, but he couldn't run forever.

He stopped, reached into his Tunic, pulled out a bag of nuts and began munching. He had bought three bags of nuts and a flask for a mere 5 rupees. He figured he wouldn't need all that, but he took extra just to be safe. 

He rested under a log that provided welcoming shade from the veracious eye of din. Link somehow wished that he still had Epona. 

__

She could make this trip in five minutes, he thought. 

He pulled out the flask and let the cool water trickle slowly down his dry throat. 

He began lean his back against the coarse texture of the log wall, when something caught his eye. Tatli was staring at a drawing on the other side of the wall. The drawing was crudely scratched on by a rock, but the picture was recognisable.

It was a picture of Skull kid with two fairies on either side of him.

"I remember the day I met him. It was poring rain. Thunder boomed out over us. Tael and I spotted the log and immediately took shelter beneath it. But we weren't the only ones in the log.

"Skull kid was there as well. He was cold, and crying. We comforted him, and then drew this picture to pass the time. After that, we kinda bonded to him. The day after, we played together. We shared food, tools, everything.

"Then one day, Skull kid found the Mask salesman, and stole Major's mask and then...

"Well, you know the rest."

Link was stunned. He didn't know that Tatli spent so much time with Skull kid.

Then he decided that they had had enough rest, and said, "We better get going now. I wanna get to the swamp before noon." And with that, he stood up, and started running towards the swamp once again.

* * *

Link reached the entrance of the swamp. It was a simple wooden arch mad with two Totem poles that had no carving with the exception of two Dekuscrub heads at the top, and a crudely carved Log. 

In short, it wasn't all that impressive.

Link ignored it and shot through. He wasn't in the mood to admire bad art. As he entered the dreary swamp, he noticed one thing.

The water was and odd purple colour. 

It emitted a purple steam cloud, which explained the purple haze hovering above the swamp. Link decided to stay a good distance away. He began assessing the rest of the area. The place was covered with wilting Ferns. Dead flowers littered the area. The trees sagged, as if they needed the strength that the water was taking away from them.

All the more reason to stay away from the poisonous water.

To his right, was a cabin, all boarded up. A dock extended out into the poisonous water. A faded sign was hanging from the top, but Link was unable to make out what it said. 

He decided to head down the bank of the poisonous river, and see if he could find anything. All the way down the river, he could see brown lily pads floating in the water attached to thin brown threads. 

Dead fish floated along here and there, some stuck on a bank, lying lifeless. The stomachs were rotted out and gave off a horrible stench.

Link was beginning to lose the breakfast he had eaten.

He trodded on, plugging his nose all the way, remaining silent. Tatli was silent too. He reached a fork, in the river, and decided to go left, as that was the only way he could go unless he wanted to cross the treacherous river. He kept going, and reached another turn. And another, and another. 

It was like a maze, but the only way he could go was to the left. 

"Link, are we lost?" Tatli asked.

"No, of course not."

"Sure sure."

He eventually reached a dead end, but was able to go around the end of the river and continue on.

Link was growing tired. He was sweating, his breathing was heavy, and for some odd reason, he was getting a headache. He looked up at the eye of din, trying to decide the time. Unfortunately he couldn't see past the haze of purple clouds. But then he noticed something else.

There was a small puff of green in the midst of the purple haze. He immediately headed for it. He reached rounded another bend, and found a log fallen across the river. Careful not to fall in, he crossed the river, and headed left towards the cloud of green

Link rounded another bend in the river, and finally spotted the source of the cloud of green.

An unusual cabin.

The cabin was up on stands, and a rope ladder snaked itself up to the balcony. The cabin looked like a giant orange bottle with clear, round windows all around the cabin. Green fumes of smoke protruded out of the chimney.

"Tatli, do you see anyway I can get over there?"

"Not that I can see," Tatli answered. "You could try hopping over those dead Lily pads, but your probably too heavy."

"Your right I am to heavy- Oh man I'm gonna hate this."

"What?"

"Well I just got a brilliant idea that I'm not gonna like in order for me to be lighter."

"You don't have to do it you know."

"We're running short on time. I don't have a choice."

Sighing, he pulled the Deku mask out of his Tunic. Bracing himself, he slowly slipped it on his face. 

His world suddenly went dark as the mask stuck onto Link's face. His whole body began to harden into wood, and his limbs began getting shorter, and shorter.

In a few seconds, he had turned into the little baby Dekuscrub that Skull kid had turned him into.

He looked at Tatli and said, "I didn't feel a thing. That wasn't so bad."

Tatli just looked at him in disgust, and said, "That was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. Warn me next time your going to transform so I can hide my eyes."

"Alright, next time I will," Link replied. 

Link then turned to his next problem. He jumped towards the first Lily pad, prepared to jump back if it sank. To his good fortune, he didn't sink. He jumped to the next one, and the next one, and the next one, until he was on shore. 

"Uum, Link, how are you going to get that mask off?" Tatli asked.

Link began to worry. He could always play the song of healing again, but he decided to try something else. He put his chubby wooden hands up to his face, and tugged at the rough surface.

Surprisingly, the mask came off. Link's skin softened in to flesh, and he sprouted up to his old height.

"I SAID WARN ME NEXT TIME YOU TRANSFORM BEFORE I VOMIT!" Tatli shouted in to Link's ear. 

Link recoiled at the sudden burst of sound and replied, "Ok Ok. Next time don't blast my eardrums."

He began climbing the rope ladder. It swayed back and forth from his swift motions. Link got to the top, and vaulted up. A sign was posted on the door.

"Madame Hooch's potion shop," Link read. "Why would you have a potion shop way out here?"

"Beats me," Tatli replied.

Link turned the doorknob, and entered.

* * *

The cabin was all one room. It wasn't very big. The whole room was filled with a slight haze of green smoke. Cauldrons littered the walls, with boiling green liquids inside. Ladles stirred the cauldrons with nobody holding on to them.

On the far side of the room was a counter, with shelves filled with bottles behind it. Also behind the counter, was an old woman.

She had dark, wrinkled skin and white hair tied up in a bun. She wore black clothing that was littered with dark, purple pearls. Her eyes were a penetrating Yellow. Her nose was huge. Link could see it twitching every once and a while.

Link approached the counter and asked, "Excuse me, but I need some-."

"Omigosh. What's a little boy like you doing out her. You could be lost forever out there with no food or water to drink," The old lady half-shouted at Link in surprise.

"Where am I?" Link asked.

"You're in Woods of Mystery right now. This really isn't a very good time. Here, drink this." She handed Link a bottle with a red boiling liquid in it. Link plugged his nose and took a drink.

The liquid was cool, despite the fact it was bubbling. It had no taste, yet it soothed Link's insides. His body immediately stopped shivering, and his headache disappeared. Link felt refreshed, and energised.

"Wow," was all Link could say about the potion. "What is that stuff?"

"It's my speciality," The Witch said proudly. "I make potions for travellers in these parts. The Woods of Mystery and the swamp is a major tourist attraction. The boat cruise is located right at the swamp entrance.

"But about a month ago, the water started tasting bad. It usually tastes fresh and you can drink it right out of the river. Then after about a week, it started turning, murky, and then it turned purple, and began emitting puffs of purple clouds. The water level has decreased immensely since then.

"If I hadn't given you that potion, you probably would have died from the poisonous fumes."

__

So that's why I got a headache, Link thought.

"Now, why is it that your here laddy?" the witch asked.

"Well, I'm looking for a Giant."

"A giant? I don't think we have any Giants out-. Oh That Giant. Are you new around these parts?"

"Yes. Is there a legend about four giants?"

"Oh yes of course laddy. There are four giants. Each giant guards one of the four regions of Termina. Odalwa guards the swamp, Goht guards the mountains, Gyorg guards the oceans, and Twinmold guards the Canyons. Each giant is worshipped by a certain race inside a temple.

"The Dekuscrubs located somewhere in this swamp, and are the ones responsible for worshipping Odalwa. He's not doing a very good job of protecting the swamp though. I heard that the Dekuscrubs can't even get into the temple because of the poisonous water."

"Can you tell me more about this temple?" Link asked, intensely interested.

"Well, the temple is above a waterfall, located on the other side of lost woods. It feeds the river to Woods of Mystery. The temple is the place that purifies the water, but since they can't get up there, they don't know what's wrong. But there is another way up there."

"There is? Can you tell me?"

"Why do you want to go up there?" The witch asked. Link hesitated a moment, trying to think of an excuse.

Then an idea struck him.

"I came from clock town, and was sent to see why the tourist convention wasn't running. They said to get it back in business at all costs, even if it means going against religious acts," Link explained, hoping she was gullible enough to fall for it.

It seemed to work, because she sighed and said, "Very well. There is an owl somewhere near the temple entrance. He should be able to help you."

"Thanks, I'll be on my way," Link said, and he turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't," The Witch shouted as she grabbed him and pulled him back. Link lost his balance and fell with a thud on the floor. "You're not going anywhere without supplies. You'll have to throw out all your food as it probably has been ruined by the smog, and you need a bath."

* * *

An hour later, Link was turning the doorknob. He had a map of The Woods of Mystery, a brand new flask which had a protective seal to prevent any poisonous fumes from sneaking into the water, a brand new hand bag with the same seal filled with fresh fruit, a bottle of some of the red potion, freshly washed clothes, and a new weapon.

The witch had given him a bow, with a quiver of arrows. He slung the quiver under his shield, and hooked the Bow to the Hilt of his sword. The witch said she once had a son, who hunted for a living. He unfortunately died in the poisonous river.

The bow was well made. The witch said she had even put some of her own magic into the bow, so it wouldn't break. No matter how far back he pulled. He spent some time trying it out. It was smaller then the one he had back in Hyrule, so it would be easier for Link to use. The arrows were razor sharp as well.

Link had to give up the rest of his rupees for the fresh supplies, but it was worth it. He also got one more gift from the old witch.

A boat.

It was a wooden raft, wit railings. Link didn't even half to steer. All that he had to do was let the current take him, and she said it would lead him straight to the Deku palace. Link laid down low, for most of the time. He didn't want to remain high where the fumes were, so he decided to take a nap.

* * *

__

He had another dream again. He dreamed that he among three creatures. One was a baby Dekuscrub, another was a Warrior Goron, and one was a Warrior Zora. All of them, including Link, stood in a circle holding different Masks. The Masks were too blurry to make out though. 

Then one more person joined the circle. It was a girl. But she was a pale blue. Her hair was streaked with blue linings, and it flowed in an invisible wind. Her eyes were a shimmering black. Her body was dressed in leather armour. 

On her back, was a sword. The girl drew the sword. It was in the shape of a Massive Helix, and made Link's sword look like a twig. It glowed with an eerie light.

* * *

Link was awakened with a jolt. Tatli was sleeping soundly under his hat. However, There was one more figure on the raft. A monkey was standing in front of Link. Link sat up with a jolt. He sprang to his feet cat like.

"Get off my raft," Link shouted at the monkey harshly, then he dived at the monkey. But the little monkey was so agile, that it merely jumped aside. Link landed with a crash. The monkey ran to the other side of the raft, and waited for Link's next move. Link sprang to his feet again. 

He wasn't going to let a monkey make a monkey out of him (no pun intended).

He dived at the monkey again. The Monkey once again side jumped out of the way, but Link was ready.

In mid-dive, Link whipped out his bow, and used it to Lasso the Monkey. The Monkey's head was stuck in-between the bow and the string. Wasting no time, Link grabbed the monkey around the neck. 

"Sorry bud, but I can't let you stay on and steal my stuff," Link apologised to the strangled monkey. He pulled his arm back to throw the monkey to shore, when a shrill voice spoke.

"Wait. I came to ask for your help." Link gave a yelp and dropped the monkey, for he was the one who had spoken.

"Y-You can talk?" Link stuttered in surprise.

The monkey merely said: "Yes."

"I'm sorry," Link said sympathetically, bending down to the monkey's height. "What did you want to ask me?"

"My brother has been kidnapped by the Dekuscrub King. He was searching for the temple, but couldn't enter it. You need a special song to enter the temple, so brother went to the Deku Kingdom. The King thought the monkey had captured the princess since she had taught him the song. He was captured when he went to visit the temple for the second time.

"I know your trying to get into the temple to, so could you please rescue him? He'll help you."

"How did you know I needed to get into the temple?"

"I overheard your conversation with the witch."

Link wasn't quite sure what to do. He didn't know if he would have enough time to rescue him. But considering the Monkey's brother knew how to get into the temple, he would just have to risk it. 

"Alright, I'll help."

"Thank you. Look, there's the Deku palace now." Link looked up. In the midst of the purple haze, was indeed a giant wooden structure. It looked a lot like Hyrule castle, except it was made out of huge logs. Link could see two tall totem poles with the Dekuscrub heads on top. Just like at the entrance of the swamp.

Link turned back to the Monkey, but he wasn't there anymore. Link began to question whether he was ever there, but he would just have to risk it.

He steered the raft over to shore. Then, he decided to wake up Tatli.

"Tatli," Link whispered while shaking his hat.

"What do you want?"

"I'm transforming."

"What?"

"It'll be easier getting into the Deku palace if I'm a Dekuscrub."

"What? Oh. Were there." Tatli flew out of Link's hat to get a look. She then flew behind a tree. Link braced himself again as he put on the mask, then headed towards the entrance of the Palace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: Getting in to the palace is easy, but getting out, is a completely different story (and possibly chapter).

Word Count: 4 270!  
Word Count for story so far: 13 950!


	4. The Deku Palace

I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Nintendo, With the exception of one more, which I will point out at the end of this chapter.

Response to a random review: I know that Fierce Deity is a boy, but I decided to make him a girl. I have a reason, and you'll see why. If you want a small clue, then look back to the legend that the mask salesman told and who find the person who stopped Majora.

****

Chapter 4: The Deku Palace

Link approached the castle entrance, as the small baby Dekuscrub he had transformed to, and Tatli was safe under his hat. Link felt getting in should be no problem. 

His plan was he was going to merely try to walk past the guards. Link was sure this wouldn't work, but this way he would see just how tight these guys were on security. The more he knew about them, the better.

The two Dekuscrubs just stood there like statues. They looked like big baby Dekuscrubs, except they had autumn leaves coming just out of the top of their heads like a palm tree. Each one carried two crudely made spears. They stood at attention, there eyes staring at Link as he walked through.

They didn't even try to stop him.

__

Kinda stupid since I've never even been here before, Link thought. However, Link should have paid more attention to them. The moment that the two guards disappeared from the corner of his eye, something covered Link's eyes and blinded his hands. Link struggled, but there was nothing he could do.

He was captured.

Link was jabbed in the back with what he thought was the handle of the guard's spear. Link was forced to walk on. Twice Link tripped over his own feet. 

After about five minutes of tripping and being jabbed, it finally stopped. The guards took off the blindfold, and color poured into Link's eyes.

He was in what appeared to be a throne room. A large throne with a large Deku king, stationed at the far end of the room. The throne was carved badly out of a log. The Deku king looked worse. He looked old and wizened. His bark looked like someone who didn't know what a chisel was had carved it. 

He was very fat, and had two short, stubby, wooden legs. A ring of bright green leaves was the only evidence of hair.

Positioned in front of him, were four more guards with spears, and icy stares. Dancers and a minstrel were located to Link's right. They were playing on a set of pipes that looked exactly like Link's when he played as a baby Dekuscrub, with the slight exception that they had markings all over it.

The dancers were dressed in a dress of autumn leaves, and were doing a bunch of hip movements. To Link's left were two ordinary Dekuscrubs that seemed to be writing things down. In the very center of the room, up high on the ceiling, was a large Torch, strung up by three metal chains, spreading the light over the room like butter on bread.

The guards then spoke to their Beloved King, "We caught him trying to enter the palace. He never stated his business to us, and we fear he is an assassin."

The King gave a short chuckle, and in a wheezy voice replied, "How can a mere Baby Dekuscrub be an assassin?"

"We decided not to take chances my lord."

"Free him, he can't hurt me. I have four guards here, and baby Dekuscrubs are weak. Release him immediately." The guards weren't quick to do so. They untied him roughly, nearly twisting Link's arm off, and hurried back to their posts.

"Now my child," the king said kindly to Link. "What business do you have here?"

"Umm-I-umm," Link faltered. "I came t-to speak with one of your prisoners."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have a message from the monkey's brother."

"WHAT!" the King said, bursting out with rage. "HOW DARE YOU! GUARDS, TAKE THIS FILTH OUT OF MY SIGHT! THROW IT OUT OF THE PALACE!" And before Link could protest, he was bound and blinded again.

* * *

Link was unbound, only when he was outside of the premises. They threw him out, and the only thing Link could do was walk away. Frustrated, he ruffled his hat, waking Tatli, and telling her he was transforming.

"What did I do to offend him?" Link asked Tatli after he was Hylian again. 

"I don't know. He seemed like such a nice guy when you first met him," she answered. "Maybe it was the fact that he thought that he thought the monkey kidnapped the princess. That's what the monkey's brother said."

"That sounds logical."

"But how are we going to get in now?"

"Were going to have to sneak in. We strike at Dusk."

* * *

When night came, it gave the swamp a whole new perspective. The water looked like a blackened void. There was no moonlight. The trees looked like shadows. The wind swept through the trees and bushes. Making it look like they weren't the only ones sneaking up to the palace.

Link had hidden in one of these shadows, taking shelter from the fumes. He watched the guards. Then at dusk, they closed the gates to the palace.

Link emerged from the shadow and ordered Tatli, "Go and see if you can get that gate open. Tatli flew off and over the wall.

She came back and informed Link, "There's a pulley, but it's too heavy for me to pull."

"Could you tie a knot with a vine?"

"Nope."

"Then we're screwed already."

"Yeah, your right abo-Hey. Is that a flower?" Link turned around. Behind was a flat pink flower. Just like the one he used to fly as a Dekuscrub. 

Link put on the mask, then hopped in the flower. He jumped up, and hoped that it would propel him high enough.

It didn't propel him high enough, but he was able to fly up the totem pole. He grabbed onto the Statues large nose. From there, he swung himself, and then flipped on top of its head. He then took off his mask, and was able to jump high enough to reach the wall. He kept the whirling flowers, and when he reached the top of the wall, he realized it was too high for him to jump. 

So he put the Deku Mask on again, and used the Flowers to float down to the ground. Once down, he took the mask off again.

"Whew. I never thought I'd be putting the mask on and off this much," He said to Tatli.

"Yeah. I'm getting used to you Transforming now. I no longer vomit."

"So where do-."

"Link! Behind you!" Tatli shouted.

Link whirled around, bringing his shield up just in time to block a blow. A guard had spotted Link and was not happy about it. 

Link brought out his sword, but the guard seemed unfazed. He just glared icily at Link.

"Bring it on," Link taunted. The guard charged at Link, his spear aimed straight at Link head.

Link easily blocked the blow with his shield, but the Guard quickly swung the spear around, trying to trip Link. Link stomped on the spear quickly. Then he used his other foot to kick the guard swiftly in the chest. 

The guard flew backwards. The spear was ripped from his hands due to Link's weight. Link picked up the spear, and snapped it over his knees. He quickly ran up to the guard, and grabbed it by the scruff of his neck.

"Alright, I need answers, and I want'em now," Link whispered fiercely at the guard. "Where is the captured Monkey?" The guard cowered at Link's rage, but didn't speak. Link shoved the Guard up against the wall.

"I said talk," Link threatened again. The guard remained silent. Link brought out his sword. The Dekuscrub cringed, but Link merely stabbed the sword into the hair of the Dekuscrub.

Still holding the guard's weight, Link asked the Guard fiercely again, "Where is the Monkey?"

The guard finally spoke, "I-I-I c-cant's t-tell you." Link then let the weight of the guard go. The guard was only hanging by his hair. He screamed in pain but was muffled as Link was covering his snout. Link let him hang for a few moments, then held his weight again.

The guard was panting from the pain of his hair being pried.

"Where is the monkey?" Link said one more time.

"Alright I'll show you! I'll show you!" Link pulled the sword out of the wall, and let the guard fall.

"Show me," Link said in his fiercest voice yet, with his eyes narrowed, and his sword pointed straight at the guard.

The guard realized that Link wasn't messing around, so he silently led the way through the maze-like passages of the palace. Link wasn't sure if he was leading him the right way, but was forced to trust him.

Link's hunch wasn't correct because five minutes later, Link was standing in front of a room full of jail cells with wooden bamboo poles for bars. 

"Alright, I-I'll just be g-going now," The guard stuttered while inching away. Link bopped him on the head with the hilt of his sword. The guard slumped on the floor, unconscious. Link then hid him in one of the empty Jail cells. 

"Hey. Over here," A shrill voice shouted at Link. Link turned around to eye another cell. However, this one wasn't empty. 

Inside, was a Monkey.

"I've found you."

"You've been looking for me?"

"I'm trying to get to the temple. Your brother said you could help me."

"Oh goody. Hurry, get me out then." Link took his sword, and began hacking away at the tough bamboo. Fortunately, the sword would never lose its edge thanks to a special magic it possessed. After about twenty chops, the bar came free, and the monkey was able to fit through. 

"Oh thank you for getting me out."

"Can you show me to the temple?"

"Yes I can. Lets go."

"Wait a second. Before we go, can you teach me the song to open the temple?"

"But-Oh alright, but let's make it quick." Link then pulled out his ocarina. "Oh no. That little thing will never do."

"What? Why?" Link asked.

"It's not loud enough."

"Just teach me the song. I'll find a louder instrument later."

"Fine. It's called the Sonata of Awakening."

"Let me guess. It awakens heavy sleepers."

"Yup." The little monkey then took in a deep breath, and sung the song.

Even though the monkey was singing softly, Link could see it was well named. As the notes bounced a long, Link's eyes were widening, and becoming more alert. His muscles began twitching, and felt restored. His throat was opening, allowing more Oxygen to come through. His nostrils flared, awakening to the song.

Link was suddenly wide-awake. Even the sleeping Tatli who was snug under Link's hat awakened, and came out of her nutshell.

When the monkey finished the song, Link put the Ocarina to his lips, and began to play the song that made him feel alive. 

However, it awakened someone else. 

The guard that Link had knocked out began to awake from Link's hit. The same effects happened to him. His whole body was alert, and ready. The sap (his blood) flowed through him, coursing through his wooden veins. 

He sneaked out of his cell, and made a silent dash for the door. Neither Link, nor the Monkey took notice.

Link finished the song; satisfied that he had memorized it.

"Well, that's quite a song," Link said in surprise as he slipped his ocarina back into his tunic. "So how were you planning to play the song yourself? Your voice is hardly louder then my ocarina."

"Oh I can sing pretty loudly," The monkey said with a smug voice. "Now let's get out of here."

"Umm, guys," Tatli half-shouted. "I don't think we're gonna get out of here anytime soon."

"Why is-Oh damn," Link cursed. For standing at the doorway to the cells, were four Dekuscrub guards armed with spears, which were pointed directly at the small trio. The guards all had their luminous eyes narrowed, and their body rigid, waiting for Link to make his first move.

Link stared at the guards, almost forgetting how to react. _How did they know I was here?_ Link asked himself. As if on cue, the guard he had knocked out earlier made an appearance. He was holding a blowgun, which seemed to be aimed directly at Link. 

Link pulled out his sword and shield. He ordered the monkey to get behind him, and began glaring at the guard with the blowgun. 

FOOOT!

The guard fired his needle. Link easily blocked the blow with his shield. He then dropped his sword and shield, and as quick as a flash, whipped out his bow and arrow.

The guard was feverishly trying to prepare another needle. Two guards armed with spears charged at Link before he could ready his Bow. 

One tried to stab Link, but Link leaned out of the way. He then hooked his bow around the spear, and wrenched it from the Dekuscrubs grasp. Before the Dekuscrub could react, Link whirled his bow around, with the spear, and slammed the spear into the Dekuscrubs head.

The Dekuscrub flew six feet, before sprawling to the ground. Link the whipped the spear out of his bow and slammed the Spear on top of the other guard. The guard quickly brought his spear up to block the blow. The guard with the blowgun had loaded his needle, and fired it. Link simply leaned to his left to dodge it.

The guard with the spear tried to take advantage of this by swinging his spear around and hit Link in the knees, but Link took his spear and stuck it in the ground, blocking the deadly blow. Link wasn't finished yet though. 

Using the spear for momentum, Link began swinging around it, and swiftly kicking the Dekuscrub. The other two guards rushed at Link, their spears aloft. Link unstuck his spear, and waited for them to attack.

Both swung their sticks on either side of Link, trying to hit his ribs, but Link jumped up, and stuck the spear into the ground, so he was doing a handstand on the spear. Using the spear for momentum again, he propelled himself upward and leapt from his hands, coming down with his feet on the two guards heads.

The two guards Link had knocked down earlier had recovered and went to attack Link. One crouched down while the other hopped on his back and sprung up, his spear reaching for Link's face. 

As quick as lightning, Link knocked the spear away from his face then swung it around and hit the guard in the back. Sending him crashing against the wall, rendering him unconscious. 

The other guard, who had crouched down, charged at Link, accompanied by the other two guards. They circled around Link.

Meanwhile, Tatli began joining into the battle by distracting the guard with a blowgun. Tatli grabbed a needle from the guy with the blowgun and stuck it in the Dekuscrubs neck. He gasped for air for a moment, and then he fell in a heap, asleep. 

One guard went to Jab Link's legs, but Link stomped on his spear and kicked in the head, sending him flying against the wall, and knocking him unconscious to join his buddy. 

Another guard dropped his spear, and tried to pick up Link's sword to see if he could use it. Link knew when to take advantage of an enemy's stupidity. In the split second pause when the guard tried to switch weapons, Link thwacked him over the head, knocking him out cold.

Link then turned to the last guard. The guard backed up slowly, slightly shaking. His spear was his only protection. Link merely kicked the spear out of the way, and using his momentum from the kick, spun around and tripped the guard so hard that he flew before hitting the ground. 

That is, if he got the chance to hit the ground.

Link kept on spinning, and kicked the flying Dekuscrub. The guard hit the wall with a sickening thud, and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Link lowered his spear, and relaxed.

"Wow, you were great," the monkey praised. "Where did you learn all that?"

"Let's just get out of here. Coming Tatli?"

"Yup. But I think more guards are coming. We better hurry."

"Do you know your way around here little guy?"

"Yup. The princess showed me around."

"Good then let-ouch." Link reached up to his neck, and pulled a small needle out from the back. He looked at it, and then fell to the ground in a heap.

* * *

Link sat up, his head, swelling with pain from a chronic headache. He woke up, almost forgetting all that had happened. A needle with some sort of sleeping drought was shot at Link and it hit his neck.

He took a look around. His eyes were a bit blurred, but he could make out that he was in one of the cells. He had been stripped of his weapons, and they lay by the doorway, leading out into the maze-like passages of the Deku palace.

__

Not good, he thought.

"Tatli, where are you?" He shouted.

"Oh. You're awake. I'm under your hat."

"Why do you always hide under there?"

"I can't help you right now Link."

"Why?"

"They broke my wings," she sniffed. 

Slowly, Link took off his hat and gently wrapped his hand around Tatli's fragile body. Indeed, her right wing was bent, but not ripped. Link took his finger, and tried to straighten it out. Tatli immediately retaliated.

"Don't touch them. You'll just damage them more," She shouted while smacking his finger.

"Tatli, I know what I'm doing," He said forcefully. "If I don't straighten your wing, you'll never be able to fly again."

"And you've done this before?"

"Yes. Navi didn't just sit under my hat the entire time you know," He said more harshly then intended. He then softened his voice and said, "Now this might hurt a bit, just don't move." He reached daintily for her wing, and began to straighten it. 

Tatli cringed slightly, but otherwise remained perfectly still. When Link was finished, he set her down on the ground.

"Hey," she shouted at Link. "How come my wing still hurts a bit?"

"What? Did you expect it to heal instantly? It still has to heal. I just straightened your wing so it would heal _properly._"

"Oh."

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause then you can get a few things for me."

* * *

"God these arrows are heavy," Tatli said panting. She had already retrieved Link's bow, and was now working on the arrow. It took her what seemed like hours to do so.

She also informed Link that the monkey was not anywhere in the prison cells, and that it was morning.

Only two more days left to get to the temple. 

After she retrieved the arrow, she set it beside Link's cell. Link picked up the arrow through the bars, and began to put his plan into action.

Setting Tatli back under his cap to rest, he went to work.

First, he took the arrow, and scraped a little piece of bark off of the bamboo. Then, he pulled on the piece of bark, and it peeled of to make a long string. He did this several times so he had a bunch of strings. Then, when he thought he had enough, he tied them all together to make one really long piece of string. 

Then he tied one end of the string to the arrow. And set the arrow in his bow.

THAWING!

__

A perfect shot, Link thought.

Link's plan was to fire his arrow at the set of Keys. He knew if he hit the inside of the ring of keys, it would be jerked off its hook. The arrow would stick into the wall, leaving the set of keys to travel down the string, and into Link's awaiting hands. 

It was the only plan Link could think of since Tatli couldn't fly to the keys, but it didn't matter so long as it worked.

Link grabbed the keys, and inserted them into the lock. He immediately sprung out of his cell, finally free.

He quickly went over and picked up his supplies. He picked up his bottle with the red potion, His sword and shield, his Quiver of arrows, his flask and bag of nuts, and finally his ocarina.

__

Oh no. Where's my Deku mask?

Link ran out into the hallway, wondering where it could be. He wondered the passageways of the Deku palace for about fifteen minutes. Twice he passed the main gates, but he knew that he would need his mask, and therefore, didn't go through them. That's when an odd thought struck him.

__

Where are all the guards?

As if on cue, he passed a room, with a large crowd of guards. Link recognized it immediately as the throne room where the guards had taken him to when he first entered the palace as a baby Dekuscrub. He sneaked in, and darted behind a pot to see what was going on.

He peered around the pot to see what was going on.

In the center of the room, was a large wooden stage, with a pile of logs on it. In the center of the small stage was a stake. Tied to the stake, was a helpless little monkey.

Link's ticket into the temple was about to be burned.

The Deku King stood up from his chair holding a burning torch, and proceeded towards the Stage. The monkey struggled helplessly against the wall of ropes he was trapped in.

Thinking fast, Link pulled out his bow, and fired an arrow at the burning torch. 

"Yeigh," the king shouted in surprise as the torch dropped to the ground, and extinguishing as it burning side down. The King quickly picked up the torch, and looked at the arrow.

"WHO DID THIS?" the king boomed. A cloud of whispers quickly fogged up the room

"I did," Link shouted over the haze of murmurs, as he stepped out from behind the pot. Everyone's attention immediately turned to Link. The guards closest to him immediately put up their spears in defense.

"Ah. It's the boy who can change into a Dekuscrub," The king said.

"So you have my mask. Is it alright if I can have it back, I kind of need it you know."

"No. I'm in the middle of punishing a monkey who has kidnapped the princess."

"He did not kidnap the princess."

"Yes he did."

"What proof is there that he did?"

"He knows the Forbidden tune that opens the temple. He has forced the princess to teach the song him and sealed her inside the temple."

"That's not true," the monkey shouted in protest. "I never even asked her. She taught me herself. I was a good friend of hers. She even showed me around the palace, and I'm quite sure the guards can say they did see me."

"Ha. You probably did that just to get her to teach you the song," The king retorted fiercely.

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal," Link said.

The King bewildered at this offer, asked, "And what would this deal be?"

I challenge your best fighter to a duel of Bo staffs. If I win, I get my mask back, and you set the Monkey free."

"And if you loose?" These words seemed to hang in the air forever, but Link replied to them never the less.

"You get to keep my mask, all of my possessions, and you can burn me."

"Deal." The King said. 

The guards immediately stood back against the wall, to give room for the fight. Four guards moved the stage to the side. The King sat back down in his chair for what looked like a promising battle.

"Tatli, get out from my hat," Link hissed, while putting his hand to his forehead.

"Why?"

"Because the only way to win this battle is to knock the other man out, the target main target, will be my head."

"Oh all right," she said as she slipped into Link's hand. He then placed her on the stage with the monkey.

"Now which of my guards shall I summon?" The king asked no one in particular as his eyes swept around the room, analyzing the guards. "Alright, Nosca, step forward." At the king's command, a Guard stepped forward. He was a little taller then most guards, and looked a lot sterner.

Another guard brought forward two Bo staffs. He handed one to Link and the other to Nosca. 

"May the best man win," Nosca said politely.

"Good luck to you as well, and may you promise me a fight to remember," Link replied just as politely back.

They each bowed to each bowed to each other, and took a few steps back.

The King stood up and shouted the words that would begin the deciding of fate: "BEGIN!"

Link and Nosca both charged at each other, their Staffs a loft. Link however, had a much different strategy then Nosca.

Just before Nosca tried to strike Link, Link leapt up in the air, using the Pole for leverage. Doing a handstand for a split second, he leapt over Nosca, springing of the stick like an extended aerial flip. 

The move was so effortless, that it looked more like art than a daredevil stunt. The poetry of it couldn't be captured with mere words.

A confused, and Surprised Nosca didn't have enough time to react, as he obviously underestimated Link.

As Link came down from his acrobatic feat, he brought the pole upon Nosca's woodenhead. Nosca fell to the ground in a heap. Nosca tried to retaliate, by swinging his staff at Link's legs, but Link stomped on the staff.

Nosca pulled his staff as hard as he could from under Link's foot. A groove in the staff caught in one of the grooves of Link's boot. Link stumbled backwards, caught off guard. Nosca took advantage of this by swinging his stick around and rapping Link's kneecaps. Link fell down on his back. 

Nosca quickly leapt to his feet, and tried to do an overhead smash attack. Link quickly brought his staff above his chest to block the blow. The sound of wood on wood echoed through the air. Nosca swung the other rend of the staff around to hit Link in the ribs, but Link's staff was there to meet it.

Nosca jumped above Link, attempting to spear Link with his staff, but this turned out to be a big mistake. 

Link lifted his boot to meet the staff, sending it off course. It hit the ground just an inch from link's ribs with Nosca being above it. He fell sideways into Link's awaiting staff.

THWAK!

The sound echoed among the room as Nosca went flying. Soaring for what seemed like ours before he crashed Ten feet from Liftoff.

Link quickly got up, waiting for Nosca to rise. Nosca quickly got up, shaking his head from the brutal blow. He narrowed his eyes at Link.

He was not a happy Dekuscrub.

He charged at Link, Staff outstretched. He attempted to strike Link.

THWAK, THOK, THWAK, THWIK, THOK, THWOK, THWAK, THWAK!

It all sounded like one throbbing beat. The two staffs were a blur of Movement as they each tried to reach their targets, only to find the other staff blocking the way. 

Finally, Nosca jabbed at Link's gut, and no stick blocked his path. Link bent down on his knees. Nosca tried to bring his staff on Link's head, but Link quickly brought his stick to meet it. Link then stuck out a sneaky foot, and tripped Nosca.

Nosca keeled over, landing on his stomach, and facedown, his nose meeting with the ground. Link then let Nosca's nose be more acquainted with the ground by bashing the top of his head. Nosca, reeling in pain, rolled sideways to avoid another savage blow from Link. 

On the third attempted strike, Nosca used his staff to knock Link's sideways. Then he did the cheapest move in the History of fighting.

He hit Link in the groins.

Link bent over, clutching his ____, groaning with pain, and dropping his staff. Wasting No time, Nosca hit a long awaited target: Link's head.

Link keeled over on the ground. He quickly grabbed his staff, and tried to stop the next blow, but was to late. Link's lung was hit, and hit hard. Link clutched it.

Nosca then prepared for the final blow.

"You're a very good fighter, and I shall weep for you when you burn, but it is my duty," Nosca apologized. He stepped back, and ran full speed towards Link. Three feet away, he soared higher then any Dekuscrub could soar, and outstretched his staff to meet Link's head for the last time.

"Not today," were the last words Nosca heard before Link did something extraordinary. Link stuck his staff in the air, and stuck it in the most unlikely target: Nosca's very large nose.

Nosca didn't even have time to react, for Link slammed his staff into the ground as hard as possible with Nosca's head hanging along for the ride.

THUNK!

Nosca lay in a heap on the ground, unconscious. The battle was over, and Link victorious.

Link pulled the staff out of Nosca's nose, then slowly got up, panting from all the effort he put into that last move, and using his staff for support.

Everyone in the room stared with silent eyes as Link got up and walked towards, the King.

Link walked forward, hands outstretched.

"A deal's a deal," he said softly, a grin coming across his bruised face. The Deku King was just as stunned as everybody else, and almost forgot what he meant. Then his eyes narrowed, and he pulled what Link fought for so hard out from behind his throne.

"Be gone then, and you better not show up here again," He shouted, fueled by anger, as he practically threw the Deku mask into Link's outstretched hands. "Guards, release the monkey and throw these two out of the palace." A guard stepped toward the stage and used his spear to cut the monkey free.

The Monkey immediately ran, and climbed up onto Link's shoulders. Two guards then escorted him to the front gates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Finding the temple will be more difficult then Link thought.

Disclaimer: I own Nosca! Bwahahaha!

Author's note: tell me what you think of the battle in your reviews. Was it to short? Not descriptive enough? Etc.

Word Count: 5 176!  
Word count for story so far: 19 126!


	5. The Swamp

I do not own any characters in this chapter; they all belong to Nintendo with the exception of one character, which I'll mention at the end of the Fic.

Author's note: I know you probably thought that the next chapter would be about the Woodfall temple, but I decided I should delay it more with a bit of a delay. Link hasn't been able to explore much of the swamp anyway. Read and review what you think.

**__**

*Important Note*: I'm probably going to do the rest of my chapters in a part 1, part 2 split. Reason #1) More updates which means you wait less for the chapters #2) This way you can review how good the chapter is so far, and I can fix things in the chapter's update. And #3) More Cliffhangers BWAHAHAAA! SO from now on, when you're checking for an update, don't check how many chapters there are, just read the summary and I'll tell you if there's an update there. And now, the fic.

****

Chapter 5: The Swamp

"What a morning. Nosca was not easy to fight. I'll be glad I'm never coming back here again," Link sighed to the monkey as he walked away from the Deku palace.

Tatli was safe under Link's hat, resting till tomorrow morning, which Link promised she would be able to fly by then. Fairy's wings healed quickly as fairies possessed a tad bit of magic themselves. 

He had his Deku mask safe in his tunic, all his supplies, his red potion, and most important: He had a guide. He still had two days to get to the temple and thought he had plenty of time.

"Unfortunately we have to come back," The monkey confessed to Link.

"WHAT?" Link shouted, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

"Well the reason I'm going to the temple is so I can save the princess. I saw her kidnapped by the monster, and then the temple sealed itself. I was about to go into the temple after her, when Nosca found me and took me back, and imprisoned me. They then put me on trial.

"Deaf to my pleas, they...well, you know the rest." Link fell silent, unable to respond.

He was going to have to break it to him sooner or later, but once he traveled back in time, he would have to rescue another giant, and there would be no one to rescue the poor monkey.

They trudged to Link's raft and climbed in.

"So how are we going to get to the temple?" Link asked the monkey, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, there's a friend I know who can take us up there. He took Nosca up as well after I went up."

"Is this friend of yours an owl?" Link said with a grin.

"How did you know that?" The monkey retorted in surprise.

"Oh I have my ways," Link said, his grin getting bigger. "Anyway, where is this friend?"

"Just down here. We should float there in about a half-hour." So they were forced to occupy themselves while they waited for the current to take them to their destination.

Link told stories to the Monkey. He told the monkey what was happening in Clock town, how he got there, about Skull kid, and about how he could travel through time. 

The Monkey had no clue that Link would be going back tomorrow.

"Oh we're nearly there," The monkey chirped up. "He lives just around the bend."

"Good," Link responded, straightening up from his sitting position. "Then lets hitch a ride." Link took his pole and steered the boat to shore, slowly advancing the shore as he rounded the bend.

He hit shore at about the bend, and hopped out.

"So, what does this owl live in?" Link asked the monkey, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, he lives in a giant tree of course."

"I shoulda known."

"He's and owl. What did you expect?"

"Hey I've gotta another que-WHAT THE." A giant spider came down on top of Link, pinning him down on his back. The monkey jumped back in fright, almost falling into the river.

Link however, wasn't in a position to do so.

The spider had a giant skull covering its hideous face, leaving its menacing, black eyes to glare at Link. Its legs had black and yellow stripes, emphasizing the monster's rippling muscles. Its one weakness was that its stomach was soft, and vulnerable. 

__

What's a Skulltula doing in Termina? Link asked himself.

Dismissing his silent question, Link whipped out his sword, reached under the monster's underside and embedded his sword into the soft, fleshy belly of the spider. 

The spider rolled off of Link in pain, whipping its arms violently in the air as black blood gushed out of the wound and onto Link's tunic. It pulled itself up quickly onto a string above Link that he had used to descend down to the ground and tackle Link.

Link let go of its sword, letting the spider carry it as a dead weight. He then whipped out his bow and let an arrow take flight.

THWI-SQUICH!

The arrow flew into the monster's eye. The giant spider pursued to squirm even more, but stopped climbing the string. A few seconds later, another arrow was protruding out of his other eye. Blind, and weakened greatly, the spider fell off the string, and on it's stomach.

The sword sunk further into the monster's belly as the ground slammed onto the sword. The weight of the spider wasn't helping. Link let out a sigh, but stopped midway when something happened.

Flames began to overtake the spider as it cringed. White flames. Even the creature's blood was bursting into white flames.

__

Not good, Link thought, as the creature, blood, and flames vanished, leaving no trace that a bloody battle had just taken place. Even the blood on Link's tunic had disappeared in a quick flare of white flames. Link stared at the spot where the Skulltula had just been, his eyes wide in surprise, and his mouth hanging open in a silent screen.

Tatli took a peak out of Link's hat and said, "What are you staring at? You just killed a giant spider, big deal."

"Th-That wasn't just any spider. That was a Skulltula. They only burst into white flames if-if-if."

"Well spit it out already."

"If it's sent by something evil to guard something. I'm certain because of the flames."

"Oh," the fairy uttered in shock.

The monkey then ran from his shocked state yelling, "Oh no, the owl." Link pursued the monkey after picking up his arrows and sword, trying to keep up with the speedy little fur ball, but the monkey was a little faster then Link.

When they rounded the bend, pure horror struck Link. A giant owl was trapped in a spider's web, all tangled up. Blood oozed out of the owl's beak. His body limp, and his eyes were closed. 

Link feared the worst had happened to the poor owl, but sighed with relief as he saw the owl's beak moving slowly up and down with each ragged breath the owl took. Bald spots from his feathers being plucked were scattered among his body. Blood matted the remaining feathers. His wing was bent in an odd direction.

The webbing that held the owl prisoner was attached to a giant willow tree. The low hanging bows of the tree made a perfect spot to spin a web. In the center of the trunk of the willow, a giant hole was carved in for what looked like the owl's home. 

The tree was rotted from the river, giving the feeling it was going to fall of any minute. The bare branches of the willow whipped around in the breeze.

Link ran up to the owl, hoping he could reach the poor fellow, but the owl was just too high up for Link to reach.

The monkey was way ahead of Link.

The monkey climbed up the trunk of the tree, and over to the branch that the web was attached to. The monkey leaped off the branch, and clung onto the owl's feathers. Then he began slapping the owl's face.

Nothing happened.

"He's knocked out cold," the monkey shouted down to Link.

"Great! How's he gonna-," Link stopped in mid-sentence, and looked down at his feet. A large group of shadows was hobbling around Link's feet. 

Link slowly drew his sword silently out of his sheath. He reached back and put his shield on his right arm, ready for whatever was above him. He then slowly lifted his head to look at what the shadows represented.

Three Skulltulas quickly descended, surrounding Link. They all stared icily at him through there sunken in eyes. Link quickly held his sword to his side, his arm straight out. He then began to summon an old magic spell, which he hadn't used since he defeated Ganadorf. The Skulltulas advanced on Link, inching towards Link ever so slightly. 

They however, suddenly tried to back up as they cringed at the sight that would end them in seconds: a bright orange ring of pure magic energy surrounded Link's sword. The energy looked like fire almost, wrapping itself around Link's sword.

"HIIIIIIIYAAH!"

WHOOOOSH!

Link let the energy surge loose. The surge extended out of his sword, making his sword longer, and reached out towards the Skulltulas. It was such a surge of energy that Link was forced to spin around three hundred and sixty degrees before stopping, hitting everything around him. Then the fire dimmed, but the magic had done the trick.

All the Skulltulas were on the ground, crumpling up into little balls, and cringing with pain. Their Skulls were cracked from the force of the blow. Then, in an instance, they vanished in a blaze of white flames. Link slid his sword back into his sheath, not exhausted at all from the powerful blow he had just done.

The monkey hopped down and right beside Link, and immediately started pounding Link with questions, "What was that you just did? How did you do it? How come your not exhausted from effort?"

"Easy little monkey, I'll tell you as soon-Uh Oh." Link looked down once again at his feet. Another shadow had formed.

A much bigger shadow. 

Link quickly grew his sword and shield. He looked up at the source of the shadow and let out a gasp. 

__

Not good at all, Link thought. 

Suddenly, the monster leaped from the top of the tree. Link leaped out of the way, avoiding the monster that landed where Link had been just milliseconds ago. Link rolled out of his leap, and leapt to his feet, drawing his sword and readying his shield. He whirled around to face his opponent.

__

Gohma? Was the first thought that came to Link's mind, but it looked nothing like Gohma, despite the fact it looked like an arachnid. It was twice as big as Epona, and definitely a lot more powerful. Two black, beady eyes stared icily into Link's wide blue eyes. It had green and yellow stripes all down its legs hairy legs and armor-like back.

But what Link was most transfixed on was its pincers. They were huge, and could easily grab Link, and rip him to shreds.

The monkey immediately climbed the tree in fear of his own safety. He hid among the bare willow branches, but Link made sure he could see him at all times so he could protect him.

The beast let out a bellowing roar, opening its pincers to reveal it's several rows of smaller pincers. Pincers that awaited flesh.

Link's flesh.

The roar vibrated through Link, rattling his limbs, and rippled his hair. The monster's warm, smelly breath was swept up Link's nose. Link's breathing began to speed up. His heart pumped faster to carry the extra oxygen that Link was inhaling into his expanding Lungs. His nose and eyes widened even more, extra alert and perceptive to the spider.

Link was ready for whatever the spider might throw at him. He wasn't scared, he had fought bigger things then a giant spider.

"Link," shouted a surprising voice.

"Tatli, this isn't the time?"

"Link, I've seen tha-"

"NOT NOW!" Link whipped off his, hat, grabbed Tatli, and threw her at the Monkey. The monkey caught her, keeping her out of harm's way for now.

The spider let out another deafening roar, and then jumped at Link. The gigantic spider made it look so effortless. It didn't run to jump, it didn't crouch down to prepare the jump, it just simply jumped.

Link side jumped out of the way, to avoid the weight of the spider coming down upon him. Link struck the back of the spider with his sword, but the armor was too strong.

Stunned at the sword's incompetence, Link didn't have enough time to react for what happened next. The spider lifted one of his eight hairy legs, and struck Link, sending him flying ten feet before landing on his back.

Then the spider turned his but to Link, and shot a stream of webbing at him. 

Link tried to roll out of the way, but the webbing managed to snag his shield, pinning it to the ground. Link immediately tried to pull the shield out from the webbing, but it was too strong. 

Link heard another deafening roar, and looked up, just in time to avoid the spider leaping on top of him. Link side jumped once again. However this time, he aimed for the spider's legs with his sword instead of it's back. 

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEAAALK!

The spider screamed in pain as one of its legs was suddenly crippled. It bent down, onto his left-front leg. Link immediately hopped on the spider's back, and plunged his sword into the neck of the beast. The spider reeled in pain, throwing Link of its back, and landing catlike below the owl.

"Link, there something you should know about this thing."

"What?"

As if answering his question, something Link never expected to happen, happened. The two wounds that Link had created began to shimmer like ripples in a pond, and then they disappeared. 

The spider had healed itself. 

"Just great," Link muttered.

"Link, it can't heal itself if it keeps getting attacked."

"But it'll just throw me off if I attack its neck again."

"Well think of something else then."

Then it hit him. He had an idea.

Link didn't have time to tell Tatli though. The spider had recovered, and leaped at Link. Link ran under the hopping monster. He then drew an arrow, dived into a roll, and turned around.

THWI-SQUILCH!

The arrow embedded itself into another leg. The wound began to shimmer once again. Wasting no time at all, Link leaped onto the monsters back, and up into the tree. He climbed as high as he could, hoping the spider would follow.

It did.

The spider shot webbing to a nearby branch, pulled itself up very quickly, and landed on a wide branch. The two were still pretty low on the tree, so the branches were wide enough to allow a descent battle.

The spider let out a roar again, and then leaped at Link. He landed where Link had been just milliseconds ago. Link had back flipped onto a higher branch. Link then jumped down on the spider's neck, stabbing his sword into the creature's neck again.

The spider reeled in pain, hoping to throw Link off, but Link was already climbing even higher up in the tree. The spider recovered quickly once again, and caught up to Link. Link's boot connected with one of the pincers, and the spider fell back onto the lower branches. 

An arrow was in hot pursuit of the spider's descent. It embedded itself in the spider's neck, leaving the spider to try and heal itself again, and by Link some precious seconds to get high enough.

When Link thought he was high enough, Link ran to the edge of the branch.

THWEEEEEEET-SQUIMCH!

The spider had recovered, and had shot webbing at Link. It finally made its target, and Link's foot was securely stuck to the tree branch. Link lost his balance, and fell on his stomach.

Before he could try and free himself, the spider leaped up to Link's branch, and was upon him in seconds. 

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Link screamed in pain as flesh was torn from his shoulders, and into the greedy mouth of the spider. Link immediately swiped his sword at the spider, but the spider, having had enough of the annoying weapon, grabbed it with it's pincers and tore it from Link's hands. The sword flew, and landed in the ground next to Link's shield.

Link was defenseless. 

More blood spewed from Link. Link tried kicking back, but the spider blocked every blow with his pincer. He screamed in agony every time the pincers tore at his skin. It was pain that Link was feeling again.

__

This is why I don't like adventure anymore, Link said to himself.

After the spider thought Link was weak enough, the spider stepped back. Link was heaving from all the pain. Blood quenched the spider's thirsty pincers. He let out a deafening roar, leaning back, about to finish the job.

Had he looked at Link at that moment, he would have killed himself and got it over with. 

But no, he was spared from Link's determined glare. Even though he was on his stomach, his clothes torn, drenched in his own blood, he had the most determined look on his face. With his narrowed, and full of determination, his nostrils flared, and his teeth bared, he muttered the same phrase he muttered to Nosca before he was knocked out: "Not this time!"

The spider charged at Link, it's pincer's open and ready to devour Link's flesh. Link lifted his free foot to meet the spider's pincers head on, and deflecting them sideways. Wasting no time, Link swiftly kicked one of the spider's legs, tripping the spider. The spider lost its balance and teetered dangerously over the edge of the branch.

Link muttered one last word before he finished his foe: "Bye." Powered by determination to eliminate this beast, he kicked the spider harder then he had ever kicked before. The spider fell of the branch, screaming.

It wasn't the regular roar the spider usually gave. It was a roar of defeat, a roar of loss. But as soon as he hit the river, it was a roar of pain. The river was acidic, and began to devour the spider greedily into its depths. With one roar, the spider disappeared under the surface. It couldn't heal itself as it was in constant pain.

Immediately, the webbing holding Link down disappeared in a quick spurt of white flames. Tired, bruised, and bleeding, he slipped off his branch, to a lower branch, and then a lower branch, until he reached the bottom.

The owl was lying motionless on the ground, as the webbing had disappeared. Link slumped next to the owl, and the monkey who had climbed down with Tatli in his paws.

"Tatli, what was that thing? How did you know about it?" Link asked, heaving.

"Skull kid called her Arachnilia. Skull kid carved it out of wood, he carved a lot of creatures out of wood, and made up characteristics they had. He was good at small wooden sculptures. He would even use the mask to add color to them. I never thought that he would be able to make them come alive.

"Tatli, just how many of the sculptures did he carve?"

"A dozen or so. I don't know."

"Not good. Any ways, I better find a way to heal these wounds."

"Yeah you look a wreck."

"To add on top of that, I'm getting a headache agai-" Link stopped for a second then whipped out his bottle of Red potion. He drank half the bottle in one gulp.

The effects were immediate. His wounds began to melt away, all his bruises disappeared, and the headache disappeared. Energy flowed through him quickly. He was no longer tired, and felt like he could take on another two Arachnids.

"Well that was a fast recovery," Tatli chirped up. "Hey can I have some of that stuff to heal my wings?"

"First, I'm going to give it to the person that needs it most." Link walked over to the fallen owl, opened his beak, and slipped the almost the rest of the red potion into the owl's beak.

Slowly, the blood from his beak trickled back into his mouth. His bloody wounds melted away, his plucked feathers grew back, and his broken wing healed itself.

Slowly, the owl's eyes opened. They fluttered a bit, and then opened all the way.

The Owl was conscious. 

* * *

"I really should thank you for all that you've done to help me. Killing that giant spider, freeing me, and fixing my wing. Merely flying you to this temple's just not enough."

Link felt another pang of guilt because when he went back in time, no one would be there to rescue the owl as well.

The owl willingly allowed Link to hop on his back for the ride. It only took them ten minutes to get to the temple. It was right above the waterfall that was across from the Deku palace, but when they first got there, Link couldn't see the temple. 

Above the waterfall, was a circular pond. The fumes from the poisonous water seemed to be concentrated, and the water thick. It bubbled here and there sometimes. In the center of the pond, was a wooden stage, high above the water the stage was on poles, and stone pillars supported the poles. A straw roof hovered over the stage on wooden poles.

In-between the stage stage and the waterfall were two wooden trees, rotted out in the water.

Link had collected all of his equipment back, and gave Tatli the rest of the red potion (which was only a few drops, but to a fairy, it was more then enough). She happily flew along beside the owl, exercising her wings.

"I'm quite sure you might be able to repay the favor some day," Link replied to the owl, hiding the guiltiness in his voice.

"Well, if that's all you need, I'll be off then." And with that, the owl crouched, then leaped into the air. He spread his wings, letting the warm air around him lift him up even higher into the air. He let out and ear-splitting screech, and dived over the waterfall.

Link turned to the monkey and asked, "Now what do we do?"

"Well, we sing that song I taught you," The monkey answered. "So where are you going to find a louder instrument?"

"Hey Wha- Oh yeah. I did say I'd find one. What did the Dekuscrubs use anyway?"

"Oh they used the Royal Deku pipes."

"That's it! Can you turn around for a moment please?"

"Uum, yeah sure." The monkey turned around silently, thinking Link was very strange right now. Then he heard some scrunching. It sounded like Link's bones were collapsing on him. It sounded like his entire body was contracting. But the monkey remained obedient, and did not turn around.

"Ok, you can turn around now."

"Link, why has your voice chang-AAAAAAAAAH! How did you get here you slimy baby Dekuscrub?"

"Hey relax, it's just me," explained the wooden midget. "I can just transform into a baby Dekuscrub at will. Why did you think I fought so badly for a Deku mask?"

"Oh that's what the king meant. So where's this instrument?" Smiling (in his mind since he couldn't actually smile), he pulled out the ivory white ocarina. He put it to his wooden lips, and it shimmered into the set of five pipes.

He began to play the Sonata of Awakening. The air around him seemed to stir at the song. It seemed to dance, and awaken on it's own, as if it were alive. The wind began chanting, forcing the trees near the stage to join in. Their branches swayed in time with the music. The water began to ripple in it's own symphony.

Link took noticed of all this because he was, once again awakened, and his senses fully alert. He even noticed that the ground was taking part, and shaking to the rhythm of the music ever so slightly.

__

Wait a minute, Why is the ground shaking, Link asked himself. He stopped playing, trying to figure out what it was. 

The rumbling grew louder, and louder. The water started shaking, continuing it's rippling dance.

The difference was that the ripples were getting bigger. 

The ripples soon turned into waves, splashing upwards, threatening Link and the monkey to swallow them. The trees began shaking, their branches rattling, trying to keep themselves attached to the tree. Then, the trees began to rise.

The waves climbed higher, keeping up with the trees, and nearly reaching the stage. But the waves weren't a worry to Link right now. What he was transfixed on right now was the thing that was supporting the trees.

It was a square building. A _big_ square building. Link swore it was almost as big as the Deku palace. It rose higher, and higher, and higher. A tidal wave followed it.

A tidal wave from the Temple was heading straight for the Monkey and Link. 

Link instinctively jumped up on a pole, and swung himself gracefully onto the roof.

The monkey however, was not so lucky. He just stared stupefied at the enormous, purple wave that was heading straight for him, planning on devouring him. 

Link looked down at the helpless monkey, unable to do anything as the wave advanced the monkey. It hit the stage forcefully, rattling the stage, and threatening to collapse under Link's weight, and tossing him in the drink. Link held on to the straw roof, defying the stage's threat. He leaned back to avoid the dreadful edge of the roof.

But his stomach dropped at the thought of the monkey. He dared not look down onto the empty stage. The stage that might not have held onto an innocent life.

And now that innocent life might be sinking in to the acidic pond, dead.

Link just stood on the roof for the longest time, his luminous eyes filled with sorrow at the monkey. Dare he look down to confirm his sorrow to not be in vain.

Slowly, he stole a peek below him. Hoping his sorrow _was_ in vain.

It wasn't. 

The stage was empty, not holding the innocent life that he was hoping for.

Emptiness. That was Link suddenly felt like. His throat was empty, possessing no voice to cry out. His lungs were empty, possessing no air for Link to feed off of. His ears were empty of sound. His eyes were empty. Empty of light and color. Empty of tears.

But most of all, it was his brain that was empty. It was empty of emotion. Of happiness, and determination.

"Link," Tatli said softly. Link just stared at the empty stage.

Finally he said, "He's gone."

"Link, he wouldn't have lived any ways. You have to travel back in time tomorrow, and he'll be burned on the stake. We have a job to do. We have a world to save. Lets just enter the temple and save the Giant. A bridge rose up as well, we can cross the river safely."

Link slowly lowered his legs over the roof, and hopped down. He took off his mask, and swore a silent prayer towards the monkey. He took one of his flowers, and laid it on the stage. He then turned, crossed the bridge, and entered the temple.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I own Arachnilia Bwahaha (cough cough) 

Next chapter: Come on! It's the temple next chapter! Only Link enters without his guide.

Author's note: Well, I got over my writer's block. The problem is: I now have a writer's block for the next chapter :( . This chapter gave me a bit of a hassle putting it up, but I managed. Some people suggested I put floor\wall masters, and bongo bongo in it. The problem with that is: who would spin the web? And a big Skultulla would be a very easy fight, so sorry I couldn't use any of your ideas. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Word Count: 4 743!  
Word Count for story so far: 23 896!


	6. Woodfall Temple

I don't own any characters in this chapter; they all belong to Nintendo

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just that this is my longest chapter ever. Combined with writer's block, It took a while. Enjoy! 

****

Chapter 6: Woodfall Temple

The first thing Link noticed when he entered the temple was the stench. It was horrible. Link could see the fumes mounting up on the ceiling. 

__

How long am I going to survive in here? Was Link's first thought. He had drunk his entire red potion, and it didn't look like there would be anything lying around in this temple. 

The other thing that Link noticed about this temple, was that it was very plain. The walls were bare. There was no decorations, no encryption, just plain, black, stone, bricks. Puddles of poisonous water littered the room. The floor otherwise, was nothing but dirt clumps and stones with tuffs of weeds here and there. Torches lined the room.

Link let out a sigh. He missed the monkey. He knew this temple would be a lot more bearable with him.

Tatli obviously read Link's mind because she chirped up and said, "Link cheer up a bit. Forget about the monkey."

Link didn't answer her.

To Link's left was a sign he hadn't noticed before. He walked over to it.

"Link, what does it say?" Tatli asked, bobbing up and down, and waiting for Link's reply.

"I'm not sure you want to know."

"Well tell me anyway."

"Fine. It says that only those worthy of being here will make it outside unless they turn their backs on their god now."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's quite simple. If your part of the royal Deku family, they hand you down a piece of paper that tells you all the traps that are set out in the temple. So it's basically degrading. Only the royal Deku family is allowed to enter because they are the only ones who know how to get past all the traps."

"You mean we have to figure out all the deadly traps ourselves?"

"You bet."

"This is ludicrous."

"Yep, so lets get started. What do you think the first trap in this room is Tatli?"

"Well, umm, Link, I'm no good at this."

"OK. The safe spots are over by those weeds. There are invisible boulders up on the ceiling," Link said in a rather hushed voice, trying to frighten Tatli.

It seemed to be working because Tatli began to quiver.

"R-really Link?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Yup. Fairies can't see stuff like that because your eyes work differently. In fact, I think one's starting to shift a bit right now."

"OK, I get the message." She then quickly fluttered over to one of the weeds. The weeds however, started to shift. "Link, what's happening?" 

Suddenly, a purple flower popped up. It wasn't a nice one though. It had huge teeth. Gnashing, and thrashing teeth. Teeth that could easily tear poor Tatli to bits.

Of course she didn't just stand there, she made good use of her little fairy lungs and screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

The flower lunged at Tatli, it's mouth open wide. Tatli cringed. It looked like her life was over. She was about to be eaten by a giant, purple, Venus flytrap.

TWHIT-SQUILCH!

"KREEEEEEEEEAAAK!" 

Tatli opened her eyes. The giant flower had an arrow sticking out of his mouth. It fell to the ground. A clear liquid oozed out of his moth. She turned to thank Link, but found him laughing his head off.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe you fell for that. HEHEHE!"

"LINK, THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"Hey, you said I needed to cheer up." Tatli, ignored what Link said, flew over to Link, and kicked him in the head. "Ouch. Hey watch it. I take enough beatings as it is."

"Grrrr. I'm gonna get you for that Link, and you know I'm not joking." She began kicking him in the head again.

"OK OK. Sorry, it was just a little joke."

"Fine, forgiven." She let out a sigh. Link was busy trying to keep his laughter down. "Anyway, what was that thing?"

"That was a Deku Baba. They're pretty weak, but they have a vicious bite."

"Don't remind me." Link headed for the door on the other side, avoiding the tufts of weeds.

He went through the door, wondering what was in the next room. 

"Whoooaah." Link said in awe. This room was much more impressive then the last room.

The room was ginormous. He was up on a ledge, thirty feet above a pond. The room was square, and still had bare walls, but it the thing that made this room most impressive was that in the centre of the pond, was a giant wooden flower.

The flower was beautiful. It had red, blue, green, and yellow streaks all over it. The streaks made a beautiful pattern of symbols. The flower consisted of eight pedals. But they were all crumpled up, as if protecting itself from the pond of poisonous water.

There were two doors in the room; set aside the one Link came out of One on Link's left, and one on the right. The one on his left had a ramp leading down to it.

But something else caught Link's eye at that moment.

Spaced around the gigantic wooden flower were a bunch of little flowers. They were a dark shade of purple, and had a set of spikes on all three pedals. They were sitting directly on the water. They seemed to be surviving fine in the poisonous water. Feeding off of it even. But the thing Link noticed most about these flowers was that they each had an eye in the centre of it. One great, big, evil, yellow, luminous eye.

And all eyes were turned to Link.

"Link," Tatli said in a shaky voice. "I don't like the looks of those flowers."

"I don't think they're much of a problem. I don't think they can move. But I need you to do something."

"So long as it doesn't include boulders or Deku Babas."

"Do you see anything in the centre of the big flower?"

"Come on you-hey. I do see something."

"Well fly down there, and see what it is." Obediently, Tatli flew down to inspect the unknown object.

Tatli quickly flew back and said excitedly, "There's a torch down there. There's a torch down there."

"A torch?"

"Yeah a torch."

"Well, how are we going to light it?"

"Umm, well, you could try that thing where fire comes out of your sword, and you spin around."

"Slight problem with doing that."

"What?"

"It's not fire."

"Well why don't you think of some bright ideas?"

"How about we explore the rest of the temple?" Not allowing anytime for Tatli to think of a smart remark, he hurried down the ramp, and attempted to open the door. Unfortunately, the door handle wouldn't move. "Darn it's stuck."

"Well if you didn't notice, there's a keyhole below the doorknob," Tatli said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Damn." Link beat the doorknob with his fist in frustration. "Where could the key be?"

"Try using one of your arrow heads to pick the lock."

"My arrow heads are to big. They won't fit in that tiny hole."

"Well obviously the royal family has the key." Link turned around and slumped against the door, wondering what to do. He couldn't get to the other door. The poisonous water blocked the way.

Time wasn't exactly on his side either. Sooner or later, the poisonous fumes were going to get to him. He would be forced to play the song of time again, and return to Clock town. He would then have to travel back to the swamp, and try to rescue the owl and the monkey again. But it wouldn't do him any good if he didn't have the key. And next time, he might not make it through the woods of mystery.

Link took a swig from his flask, and nibbled at his nuts, wondering what good it would do. 

He eyed flowers again. They were still watching him.

"Tatli, I might have an idea," Link said suddenly, hopping to his feet.

"What's that?" Tatli retorted.

"I think those flowers were placed there for a reason."

"Well yah, of course. To guard the big wooden flower."

"Are you just going to shoot down my idea before you even here it?"

"Yes because it's probably going to be some ludicrous idea like trying to use those things as stepping stones."

"Tatli can you read minds?" Tatli was suddenly thrown into a shocked state.

"Your not actually going to try and hop on those things, are you? They'll chew you up, and spit you out in a bloody corpse."

"Yeah I know. But the sign said that the Royal Deku family could get to their god. I'm thinking what if I was a Dekuscrub?"

"Link, I'm not going to allow you."

"And how are you going to stop me?"

"Um, well, alright. Try it. But I'm not going to be fixing you up." Sighing, Link pulled out his mask, and put it on. He transformed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. When he opened his eyes as a Dekuscrub, he knew his hunch was right.

The flowers' began twitching, as if they seemed confused. Then they locked in place, looking at the ceiling.

"Just because they're eyes twitched, doesn't mean anything," Tatli said, a bit surprised at the sudden turn of events.

Link jumped onto the nearest flower, ready to jump in the other direction.

The flower remained still. It felt stiff and hard to Link. Even when Link stepped on the eye, it felt like it was just a piece of stone.

"Hah. Told you they were stepping-stones. They're here so only a Dekuscrub gets the key."

"OK, so maybe you were right, just don't rub it in." 

Link began hopping around the giant flower and towards his goal: The door on the other side.

He hopped off the last flower, and onto solid, brick ground. Relief swept over him. He took off the mask, and entered the door before him, bracing himself for what was on the other side of the door.

The minute he closed the door however, something happened Link didn't expect.

CRI-CLICK!

The door locked itself. Link immediately pulled on the door handle, trying to get it to budge, but it would not move. There was no way out. All that was in the room was bare brick wall with the exception of two torches on either side. 

The room was completely square, and maybe twenty feet in length. There were no windows, or holes, with the exception of a hole in the top of the ceiling, but there was no way of getting to it.

In short, they were trapped.

"Good going Link, now what are we going to do?"

"Well, I can try to brace open the door, but I don't think that's going to work. Can you fly up through that hole?"

"Well, yeah probably." Tatli zipped up and through the hole with a quick spurt of wings.

A few seconds later however, she hurried back down, and hid under Link's hat.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Link, there's something up there. It's a lizard of some sort."

"What did it look like?" Tatli didn't need to tell Link: The answer presented itself by hopping down through the hole.

It was a lizard all right, but not you're average salamander. For starters, it was almost twice the size of Link. It was standing on two legs, and had and an armour vest on. Its green, slimy scales glistened in the dim light of the torches, emphasising its rippling muscles. A shadow was cast across its hideous face, making it look even more terrifying. Its yellow, menacing eyes glowed with an eerie light.

But look wasn't worried about what it looked like; Link was more transfixed on what was on its back. On its back, was a six-foot steel pole. On one end, was a spear, its point looking like a Hornet's stinger.

On the other end, was a shining, curved, steel blade; it's edge glistening in the dim light. It was a weapon that could do some serious damage.

And its target would probably be Link right about now.

The creature took a step towards Link, but did not unsheathe his deadly weapon. It snarled at Link, revealing his tiny, sharp, pointy teeth. Saliva dripped from his mouth, and his thin, long tongue swept his mouth.

He stopped when he was maybe a swords length away from Link, bent down, and got right in Link's face. Link could smell the creature's foul breath. Link was trembling at this moment. His eyes wide and his nostrils flared. He dare not draw his sword yet in case he might anger the monster.

Then the monster began to speak to Link in a whispered voice.

"Anssssssswer thy riddle that only the Royal Deku family hassssss knowledge of, and thee shall not be ssssslain."

"A-a-alright-t, what's the r-r-riddle?" Link spoke, trying his best to stop himself from running, and screaming in the other direction. 

Sure he wasn't scared of a giant spider that could heal itself, but this was different. This creature was much more cunning then the spider. He also had a weapon, where one stroke would be sufficient if he aimed for Link's head. And when that cunning creature with a deadly weapon gets in your face, telling you you'll be slain if you don't know the riddle that only one family in all of Termina knows, is much more scary than a giant spider.

"Than ready thy wit," he hissed. "If thee hassss it, thee wantssssss to share it, but if thee shhhare'sssssssss it, thee doessssss not have it. Thee has three chancccccccessssssss to give me thy ansssssssswer, or thee shall be sssssssssslain. If thee givessssssss me thy correct ansssssssswer, then thee shall procccccccceed further into the depthssss of this temple." The creature stepped back, and crossed its scaly arms, waiting for Link to answer

"uu-um-umm, well, I could share my-umm, sword, and I wouldn't have it any more."

The creature held up one of its slimy fingers, showing Link that it wasn't the right answer.

__

The monkey would know this, Link thought.

"The ansssssssssswer issssssssssss ssssssssssomething you'd never get back."

"Um-well, how about if, I, umm, shared my heart?" The creature held up another finger.

"Thee hasssssssss one lassssssssssssssst chancccccccccce." Link pondered about this. What could he share, and never get back?

"Link," whispered a quiet voice under Link's hat. "Try time. You can't regain time."

"Umm, how ab-b-b-bout t-t-time?"

"Thee shall be ssssssssslain. You, of all people should no, that time can be regained. You are planning on doing sssssssso tomorrow." Link let out a gulp. He would now have to fight this creature, and it didn't look like he was about to give any slack.

"The ansssssswer, isssssssss: a ssssssecret." He then slowly drew the deadly weapon that Link feared. He slowly put brought it out in front of him, and pointed the wickedly curved blade at Link.

"Prepare to die."

He leaped at Link with a leap so powerful; it rivalled that of the giant spiders. Link quickly grabbed his shield, and held it in front of him. The lizard brought his weapon down upon the steel shield. 

CLANK!

The blow was so powerful, that Link's knees buckled, but he managed to hold his ground. The lizard quickly back flipped, planning his next attack, thinking it wouldn't be good to attack him again at such close range.

Link quickly drew his little Kokori sword before the lizard could attack. He tried to push his fear aside so he could concentrate on the battle, but his eyes kept sweeping the deadly weapon, which the lizard held.

The lizard snarled at Link then began to circle him, trying to find an opening in Link's defence. Link kept his shield up; facing the Lizard at all times. The lizard was starting to get impatient, but it kept on circling, waiting for Link to make a move. 

Link wasn't feeling up to the lizard's silent dare though.

Finally the lizard couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at Link's legs with the end with the spear. Link lowered his shield to meet the blow. Link then quickly swung his sword at the lizard's head, but the lizard brought the other end to meet Link's swing.

The lizard then swung his foot around and performed a spin kick on Link. The kick hit Link's shield, but it was so powerful, that Link stumbled backwards and fell on his back.

Wasting no time, the lizard quickly took in a deep breath of air, and let out a breath of fire.

FWOOOOM!

Yes, it was fire that was coming out of the lizard's mouth. And it wasn't a little lamp type fire, but a condensed form of hell in a straight line. 

And the stream of intense heat was heading straight for Link.

Link quickly rolled out of the way, avoiding the raging inferno, flames licking his back. The lizard ended his blazing assault, and went back to using his weapon. 

He swiped at Link's head with the curved end. Link ducked under it, and whipped leg around to trip the beast. The lizard jumped overtop of Link, trying to spear him, but Link's shield was there to meet the blow.

Link swung his sword at the lizard's legs just as it landed, but the lizard struck the floor with his blade, blocking Link's assault. Link flung his shield at the lizard's face. The edge struck his face, and the monster recoiled at the blunt blow.

Furious, the lizard advanced and he swept the curved blade at Link's legs. Link leaped over the weapon, and sweeped his sword in a perfect arc towards the monster.

The lizard moved sideways, trying to avoid Link's blow, but the sword grazed his shoulder. The lizard looked at the little cut. He then turned to Link and hissed at him.

It was a hiss of complete rage and shock. Shock because he was surprised that anybody could ever even touch him. He was outraged at this as well. His eyes narrowed, making them look even more menacing then they already were.

But it was too late to scare Link now however, because Link had managed to shove his fear aside. He was confident he could find a way to beat this monster. He would find his flaws and exploit them.

And right now, he thought he knew where he could find one.

Link held his shield out in front of Him as the lizard swung his curved blade at Link's middle. The lizard swung the spear end around and tried to land a blow on top of Link's head, but Link's sword was there to meet it.

The lizard back flipped, biding some time to try and rethink the situation. He saw his Link back up as well, holding his sword behind him. He seemed to be concentrating immensely on something, but the lizard was clueless.

The lizard was getting angrier with each blow that was blocked by Link. And was very angry for actually being able to hit him. He had never fought such a worthy opponent ever since Nosca had battled him. But this person seemed to be even better then Nosca. He showed creativity in his battles, and was able to plan ahead.

Link was heaving, and was glad for the little rest, but he knew that if he lowered his guard, the lizard would be on top of him, just like when he had dropped his guard with the spider. He wasn't going to let that happen again. Not now, the stakes were much too high. So instead of resting, he began to summon the old spell he had used on the group of Skulltulas.

The lizard had thought of a plan, and was ready to continue battle. It let out a veracious hiss, and advanced on Link.

"HIIIIYAAAH!"

WHOOOOSH!

Link let the energy loose. It was such a powerful spell, and Link knew it would do the trick. Just one touch of the magic and the lizard would feel a blow like he never felt before. He had never felt it before, but he knew the lizard would feel like a falling boulder hit him.

However, he never once felt the satisfying crunch of the Lizards skeletal structure.

He stopped his attack, and tried to find the lizard, but it was nowhere to be found. Link immediately fell back into a corner next to the torches. He put his sword and shield away, and brought out his bow and arrow. He loaded the arrow, and waited for the Lizard to make an appearance.

"Come out you coward, I know you're up in that hole of yours, so come out."

"Why should you call me a coward when you are hiding in a corner yoursssssssssssself?"

Link swung his bow above him and fired. The voice hadn't come from the hole; it had come from above him. The lizard leaped out of its perch, avoiding the arrow, and bringing the curved end down on Link's head.

Link however, wasn't holding a shield to protect him.

Link sidestepped the blow. The blade hit the ground where Link had been milliseconds ago, and cracked the brick it hit.

Link quickly dipped another arrow in the torch near his head and swung the arrow at the lizard's head. The lizard ducked out of the way. Link swung again, but the lizard back flipped out of the way. Link quickly inserted the arrow in the bow and fired it, all in a millisecond.

The arrow whistled through the air, aiming straight for its target. The lizard caught the arrow and snapped it in two, ignoring the searing pain from the fire. Link drew his sword and shield quickly before the beast could attack him again. 

The beast took a deep breath and breathed another stream of fire at Link. Link side flipped out of the way, flames licking his heels. 

The lizard quickly ended his fiery assault and hopped at Link, his spear extended outwards. The spear's target was blocked by Link's shield once again. Outraged, the lizard swung the bladed end around to try and reach around Link's shield.

His blow was successful.

The weapon scraped at Link's side, making him grab the gash, which the weapon left. The cut wasn't to deep, but it seared through Link's body, trying to break inside and rip Link's stomach out. Link bent down at the blow, but never lowered his guard. He had become careless, thinking that the lizard's weapon couldn't reach past his shield, but he had been proven wrong.

Link quickly went to stab the lizard, but the lizard knocked the sword out of the way, and extended his foot to deliver a powerful kick to Link.

Link however, wasn't about to be fooled for the second time. Link leaned out of the way, and did something the lizard totally didn't expect. Link grabbed the lizard's foot. He then used the lizard's own momentum from the kick against him. He began to swing the lizard around, and around, and around. The lizard was getting dizzy, but he did notice that something one the boy's wrist was glowing, a bracelet of some kind.

Link let go of the lizard and watched him fly face first into the wall.

THUD!

The lizard hit the wall with a sickening thud. Black blood trickled down the wall, and collected in a small puddle on the floor, but the beast was not down. It slowly got up, and turned to Link. It's eyes were narrowed even more than before, and his snarl wider. He hissed louder then Link had heard yet, revealing several bent, or missing teeth.

Link was heaving. His wound was beginning to take its toll, and it was getting increasingly hard to breathe. He was tired, and didn't know how much longer he could fight for.

If he was going to finish this fight, it had to be soon.

Link tightened the grip on his sword, waiting for the lizard to strike. The lizard circled Link again, seeing if Link would drop his guard, but Link never faltered. Link kept his facing straight at the lizard at all times, never once dropping it down even the slightest bit.

The lizard began to grow angry and impatient again. His temper running high and ready to burst at any moment, but Link remained on his guard, hoping the lizard would make the move he was hoping for. 

The lizard couldn't take it any longer. His patience had been stretched to his limit. He let out a ferocious hiss, and leaped at Link, holding bringing the bladed end in a downward arc to Link's head.

__

Bingo! Link cheered in his head.

Link dropped his shield and sword, and did something the lizard did not expect. Link reached passed the bladed and grabbed the pole. The blade still scraped Link's arm, leaving a large gash below his elbow, but he ignored the pain. He mustered up his remaining strength, and slammed the pole on the ground.

And the lizard's head followed it.

SCRUNCH!

The lizard's head hit the floor with a sickening scrunch. The lizard's body fell to the ground after his head hit. He let out a hiss of pain, and defeat. Blood gushed out of the top of his head, and trickled out of the lizard's mouth. The lizard's one arm was broken, bent in an awkward angle. His breathing became ragged, and coarse, and his eyes had dimmed.

He was defeated.

Link walked up to the lizard, wrenched the weapon out of his hand, and threw it to the side. Then he was the one to get into the lizard's face. 

"Who and what are you? And how did you know I could travel through time?" Link said in the most menacing tone he had ever used, not even caring about the lizard's wounds.

"My name is Yalton of the Dinalfos. We sacred lizards live to serve and protect. I-I wassssss told that you would come by a massssssssked figure." He coughed, blood spraying over Link's tunic, then he continued. "He told me you would come, and ssssssaid not to let you passsssss. My duty isssssssss to sssssssserve only the Royal Deku Family so I refussssssssed his requessssssst. He then vanished. I thought he wasssss lying. Then you came, and I heard you talking about a monkey, and not to worry about him because you were going back in time." He coughed up some more blood, but still managed to continue. "Pleassssssse, give me an honorable death. By ussssssssing my weapon. Thissssssss isssssss the honor code of the Dinalfosssssss. I wish not to be maimed."

Link slowly stood up, thinking about all that the Dinalfo had said. Skull kid now knew what he was trying to do. How? Link knew not.

"Pleasssssse, give me an honorable death," The Dinalfo pleaded again.

"Tell me where the key is first, then I'll grant you your request," Link said, softening his tone.

"Above."

Link gritted his teeth, and picked up the weapon the Dinalfo pleaded Link kill him with. He took one last look at the Dinalfo, lying on the ground, drowning in a puddle of blood. He raised the weapon overtop of his head, and brought it down upon the neck of the lizard.

* * *

  
"Link, how could you do that?" Tatli shouted at Link outraged that he had killed the Dinalfo.

"Because he asked to die, and wanted to die. He was asking me to keep his honour, and to some people, that's the most important thing," Link argued as he put on his Deku mask. "I plan on respecting his values and if you can't see that, then forget I ever did that because were travelling back in time tomorrow anyway."

Link hopped from flower to flower again, and making his way towards the door. Tatli had fallen silent, obviously not sure what to say back. Link took off his mask as he hopped off the last flower, and onto hard, cement floor.

After much coaxing, he had finally convinced Tatli to fly up through the roof, and fetch the key. Then they had left the room, arguing all the way out.

Link inserted the key into the lock. It was a perfect fit. The door slid open smoothly, and Link stored the key in his tunic.

Link entered the door, being extra cautious of what might be on the other side of the door, but it turned out to be nothing but a spiral staircase. Still, Link climbed them silently, ever so alert for what might being lurking around the endless corner of the spiral staircase. There were no torches, so Link had to use the light provided by Tatli.

Nothing happened on the way out. There were no enemies jumping Link by surprise, no blocks that fell on Link, no bottomless pits, and no poisonous fumes or water. Just stairs that seemed to go on forever, and ever. 

After what seemed like five floors to Link, he came upon a door, just like every other door in the building. He opened it, ready for what was on the other side of the door again.

CRI-CLICK!

The door locked on it's own again.

"Link, quick open the door. Use the key so were not trapped in here with some other monster."

"Tatli, if we're going to figure out where to save this Giant, we can't turn back. We have to solve the traps in this room."

"Link, it's so dark in here though. I don't know how much my light will guide you."

Tatli was right. It was dark. Very dark. In fact, it was so dark that Link couldn't see his feet, even with Tatli's warm glow. Link couldn't see the walls, or the floor. It was like they had stepped in a dark void. His legs just seemed to vanish into the depths of the darkness. They didn't fade out, they just seemed to be chopped off at his knees.

"Link, you could at least open the door to let in some light."

"There wasn't any light in the stairway either."

"Just do it anyway to make me feel better. We at least then have an escape route if something goes wrong."

"Alright, I'll do it." Link turned around, and whipped out the key to open the door.

The problem was: there was no door. Darkness replaced the spot where the door had been.

"Tatli, Link whispered. "I don't know where the door is."

"What? Let me try?" And before Link could protest, Tatli flew towards where the door had just been. Link tried to grab her, but it was to late: She disappeared into the dark void. Link couldn't even see her luminous glow where she had disappeared into the black void.

"Tatli? Why can't I see you glowing?"

"Link, I can't see you either."

"Did you find the door?"

"No, I can't even see myself glowing." There was suddenly an awkward silence as Link began to do some serious thinking. He couldn't see anything past a few feet or two even if there was light.

__

Or can I?

Tatli suddenly fluttered back to Link's side. "Whew, I finally found you."

"Tatli, I need you to do me a favour."

"What?"

"Can you fly to my feet?"

"Umm, Link, you're starting to creep me out."

"Just do it," Link said more forcefully then he intended to. Quickly Tatli fluttered to where Link hoped his feet were. "Can you see my feet?"

"No, but I can feel them."

"I can't see you either."

"Tatli flew back up to Link's face and said, "Link, what does this mean?"

"It means that this isn't darkness."

"You mean it's fake?"

"Yes. And it also means..." He paused for a moment, wondering if he could eat his words so he wouldn't worry Tatli.

"Means what Link? Link tell me!" Tatli said anxiously.

"We are not alone." 

Tatli gasped. "B-b-but Link, how are we supposed to know where this, umm, thing is?"

"It'll come to us." Then, he slowly drew the sword out of his sheath. He then slowly held it out in front of him, prepared for what might come. He relaxed; trying to ensure himself that at least the _thing_ no longer had the element of surprise. 

Tatli, on the other hand, started trembling again. Her wings quivered in the air, making her fly in a jerky motion. She lasted only a few moments before she flew under Link's hat. Link could feel her fragile little body shivering.

She was dead scared.

Link knew he should be scared to, but for some reason, he wasn't. Maybe it was because he grown accustomed to the dark during his adventures in Hyrule. He had been in places where the darkness was real. Where he couldn't even see the shimmer of his sword because Navi was hiding under his hat.

Link pulled off his hat and forced Tatli to come out.

"Tatli, I need your light, or I can't see at all."

"No, I'm not going to be slaughtered."

"Tatli, your to small for anyone to even get close to hitting you. In fact, when Navi was with me, she would fly right up into a monster's face, and distract it while I, would move in for the kill."

"Yes well I'm not Navi am I?" She then quickly zipped into the hat, which was in Link's hand. Link turned the hat upside down and shook it, forcing Tatli to come back out.

"Tatli, if they killed me because I couldn't see, then they would go after you next." Tatli fell silent. She seemed to freeze up on those last words. Her wings stopped beating and she plummeted into the shadowy depths of the artificial darkness. Link didn't even have enough time to grab her; she just dropped down before he could even react.

"Tatli!" Link shouted into the now very dark space from which he was confined to. Link quickly dropped down on his hands and knees, and began searching the floor for the little fairy. He couldn't see anything, for his gaze was now within the artificial darkness, but he had to find her.

Suddenly, his body ceased up. His muscles began to grow numb, and his vision started to blur. He tried to scream, but his voice had ceased along with his body. He couldn't breathe. He had been ripped from the privilege of breathing. His lungs were contracting, and choking for air, demanding that Link fight the force that was preventing him from breathing.

His body fell to the floor that was invisible to Link's blurry eyes. His body screamed at him to fight back, but Link couldn't. He just couldn't fight back, the force was that strong.

He just couldn't.

* * *

__

He was floating, That's what it felt like to him. It felt like he was floating around in a dark void, totally alone. It felt to Link like he was being sucked further, and further into the dark void, sinking deeper, and deeper into nothingness.

Suddenly, he began to sink faster. He was falling, no longer floating. He was falling faster, and faster. It was like the thing that had kept him floating, had suddenly gave away, and was dragging Link down with it.

And Link couldn't do anything about it.

He just let the thing drag him down into the dark pit with no walls. He just let his body hang limp as he was dragged down farther and farther. It seemed like he would just fall forever. This seemed to be Link's fate.

Then suddenly, there was a bright burst of light. White light. It seemed to break through an invisible wall, and create a hole in the void. 

And Link was suddenly sucked towards it.

* * *

__

Link landed with a thud on the floor. Solid, stone floor. He wasn't falling, he wasn't dragged down into a pit of nothingness, he was back in the real world.

He was alive.

He pinched himself to make sure that he was actually back, and it wasn't just a nasty trick. 

"I see you got caught by the Black Boes." Link turned around, startled at the voice that had come behind him. There, standing with a torch in his hand, was Nosca.

"But H-how did you know I was here?"

"Why else would you have rescued the monkey? You obviously are here for something?" Link slowly, got to his feet, his legs wobbling, and threatening to let go of Link's weight.

"It's a long story. Where am I?" Link looked around. He was in another square room. Torches were on either side of the wall, and they illuminated the dark room.

"You're in the room that we Dekuscrubs like to call: The Home of the Dark.

"You mean, this is the room with the artificial darkness?"

"Yes. The thing that creates the dark void is called the Black Boes. They can create a cloud-like substance that blocks out light. The substance usually only forms around Walls, ceilings, and floors."

"Then, why did I faint?"

"That was because of the actual Black Boes. It's just one of the other temple traps. They only give you about a minute to cross the room. If you knew about the trap, then when you entered the door, you would have gone straight to the other side and felt for the door. It's straight across the room.

"But as you knew nothing about it, you just stood still, and let the Black Boes get to you."

"What are black Boes?" At this, Nosca took out a wooden whistle and blew in it to make a loud and shrill whistle, that seem to echo off the walls. At first, Link couldn't see anything, but then he noticed that a particularly dark shadow in front of him. It was darker then a shadow should have been, and shaped like a teardrop, and only about the size of link's head. 

But the thing that confirmed to Link that it was a Black Boe was that it had two large luminous eyes staring at Link. They seemed to pierce through Link, and cease him again.

Nosca quickly blew the whistle again and the shadow quickly fled to a crack in the wall.

"There are about two hundred of them. They can enter the human body and imprison them in their own soul."

"Oh. Well I'm glad you came then. Hey where's Tatli?"

"She's right here." Nosca held out his wooden hand, and showed that Tatli was sleeping soundly."

"Oh, I'll take her back thank you." He reached to grab Tatli, but Nosca drew his hand back.

"No. I'll only give her back when you tell me what you're after in this temple."

"I told you, it's a long story."

"I like long stories. We have lots of time, there's no poisonous fumes in this room." He sat down crossed legged and waited for Link to tell his story.

"Fine, I'll tell you." And Link sat crossed legged opposite of Nosca.

He told him everything from being turned into a Dekuscrub, to the moon falling down on Clocktown, to the witch and her raft, to the monkey's brother, and to the owl. There was an awkward pause of silence when Link told Nosca that the monkey was dead.

"So let me get this straight," Nosca asked Link when he finished. "You were turned into a Dekuscrub by a Skull kid with a powerful mask, changed back with a song called the song of healing, got a dream that you needed to free all of the four Giants, and came all the way down to the swamp to do so?"

"Yup."

"Well that is the craziest story I've ever heard in my life."

"So, you're saying you don't believe me?"

"Well, strange things have been going on?"

"Actually, the witch thinks Skull kid caused the poisonous water."

"Yeah, that is logical. We saw him down here. I think he actually went to the temple." Link started nibbling on his nuts that he got from the witch out of boredom.

"He did. He told the Dinalfo I would be coming."

"Oh, yes. Speaking of which, we need a new guard of the temple now that you've slaughtered him."

"Hey, he actually asked to die cause he didn't want to be maimed."

Nosca sighed and said, "Dinalfos and their honour code." Then he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I didn't know the riddle? What was I supposed to do?"

"You must be very skilled. I remember capturing myself. That's the only way they will serve you." He let out a sigh, then continued, "Well, I guess I could help you get to the chamber of our god. We haven't been there since the water turned poisonous. Even though I had the leisure of the owl, I was forced to guard the Deku King. So anyway, lets get going." He sprung up on his feet. 

Link got up as well, but with his hand outstretched. "Tatli please?" Nosca sighed and handed Tatli to Link. Tatli was still sleeping soundly, obviously worn out by the Black Boes. He tucked her safely under his hat, then followed Nosca to the other side of the room where a door was. As he exited the room, he saw the black Boes creeping out and making their eerie substance again. 

Link stepped through the door, to see he was even higher up in the room above the wooden flower. They were up on a ledge, and the Flower was below them. Across from them was a door up on a ledge, but they couldn't possibly get over there without a bridge. 

"Well, how are we supposed to get over to the other side?"

"Simple. I'm quite sure you've already noticed the torch in the centre of the flower, right?"

"Oh, so we have to light it?"

"Yup. But usually we'd have a stick, light it, and toss it down to someone so they could light it."

"Oh. Well that's no problem." Link drew an arrow, and before Nosca could protest, Link had inserted the arrow into the flame of Nosca's torch. The arrow caught on fire, and Link withdrew it.

Nosca watched, stunned as Link put the arrow in his bow, drew it back, and watched the arrow fly directly towards the torch.

THWIT-FWOOM!

The torch caught fire with out a problem. The flame throbbed, as it grew into a little flaming tower. Then, Link's eyes watched, amazed at what happened next.

The flower began to move. It seemed to shake, and rumble. The water around it was rippling in an eerie dance. The purple flowers with eyes began to twitch. They eyes were spinning around in a crazy dance. The wooden flower began to rise above the water, it's large pedals unfolding. It soon unfolded completely so it was flat, and made a bridge towards the other door. The Purple flowers began to twitch more violently.

Then, the water started bubbling. It began to swirl around in little whirlpools. Link counted ten whirlpools in all. Then, the water turned into crystal clear water.

It was no longer poisonous.

"Wha-What happened to the water?"

"That's one of the traps. I mean, if it wasn't there, then what would be the point of making Deku scrubs hopping from flower to flower?"

"Ah," Link said as he watched the flowers curl up into a little ball, avoiding the new, fresh, clean water. Not even the fumes were mounting on the ceiling anymore. Link could holes up on the ceiling which he guessed was to vent the fumes.

Nosca lead him across the still flower that now mad an elaborate bridge. 

"So where does this lead?"

"To the very last trap before the chamber."

"What?"

"The room of pits."

"Let me guess, there are a bunch of hidden pits." Kinda, but not quite. It's actually one big pit above this room. If you fall, you just better hope you miss the flower. Do you know how to use a Deku Flower?"

"Um, is it a giant pink flower?"

"Yes."

"Yup. I know how."

"Good." Then without another word, headed through the door to another spiral staircase. The staircase wasn't so dark this time, but Link knew it was because of Nosca's torch. It seemed to be another endless staircase. 

The trip was silent. Even the padding of their feet, and the odd clink of Link's weapon seemed to fade in the emptiness of the staircase. But, the trip did end eventually, and Link found himself in a large room. As Nosca said, there was no floor, only two ledges on opposite sides. One which Link and Nosca were on. Littered over the pit were various logs extending from the wall, with Pink flowers on them. One pink flower was on the ledge that Nosca, and Link were on.

"So, we just have to hop from flower to flower right?"

"Well, there's a little twist."

"What's the twist?" Before Nosca could answer, three big blue hornets appeared from a hole in the ceiling. They had shiny blue scales, and radiant red eyes. The each had two, skinny blue arms, and two, skinny blue legs. All of them had a tail, as long as their body was. And at the end of the tail, was a sleek, giant stinger, surrounded by static electricity.

"That's the twist," Nosca finally answered. Link wasn't paying attention at that point, however, for he was busy blowing a bubble. Nosca took no notice. Link jerked his head back, and let the bubble fly.

SMAACH!

The bubble hit the nearest Hornet, creating an explosion of light. The unlucky hornets body turned a bright shade of red, then fell into the pit below.

Nosca turned angrily to Link and half-shouted, "What do you think your doing? We need to keep the traps intact.

"Oh give me a break. Those things can't be that hard to catch." And Link started blowing another bubble. But Nosca unwittingly tried to pop the bubble to stop Link from blowing up another bubble.

SMAACH!

The bubble exploded in Link's face, and he was forced back against the door. Nosca, however, wasn't so lucky. He fell backwards, and over the edge of the ledge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nosca screamed as he teetered his head disappeared over the edge. Link could do nothing as he watched the Dekuscrub that had saved his life in the room with the black Boes, fall over the edge. He held his breath wondering if this would be the second life he would witness die today.

SPLOOOOSH!

Link sighed with relief. Nosca had missed the giant flower, and had hit the water. 

Link peered over the edge and shouted, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Whew. How long will it take you-"

"LINK WATCH OUT," Nosca shouted. Instinctively, Link jumped over the edge, whirled around and grabbed on to the ledge. A blue Hornet had nearly stabbed Link. Link located the third on coming straight at him.

And the third one had Link trapped, hanging on the ledge.

Link quickly blew a small bubble, whirled his head around, and spat the bubble at the oncoming Hornet. It hit the Hornet in the eye. The Hornet flew off course, and ran smack-dab into the wall. Link guessed it had knocked itself unconscious because it fell, landing with a sickening thud on the flower.

Wasting no time, Link pulled himself up on the ledge. Only to hop back down to avoid the last Hornet. The Hornet whirled around, pulling off a U-turn, and heading straight towards Link.

Just as the stinger was about to pierce Link, Link swung his foot up towards the Hornet, vaulted off the part of the tail that was just above the stinger, and performed an Arial flip up on the ledge while charging up a bubble.

The Hornet didn't have enough time to react as the bubble hit the Hornet smack-dab in the face. The hornet turned a bright shade of red, and fell down into the pit.

Link did a silent cheer at his quick victory.

"AAH-"SPLINCH!

Link stopped cheering, immediately, and looked over the edge, fearing the worst.

Shock quickly overwhelmed him. The worst had happened.

The Hornet had missed the flower, and had landed directly on Nosca, it's stinger sticking through Nosca's belly.

Link had just witnessed death for the second time that day. Link could do nothing but stare. Stare at the innocent life that had just disappeared.

__

I'm going back in time tomorrow, it doesn't matter. You have to free the Giant, Link said to himself, trying to calm himself down before he froze again. He hopped in the flower, and began sailing across the chasm from flower to flower, nearing his destination with each short flight.

At last, he landed on the ledge opposite to the door. He removed his mask, swore a silent prayer for Nosca, then woke Tatli up.

"HEY! CAN'T A FAIRY GET SOME SLEEP?"

"Tatli, were here."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _HERE_?Oh. I see," Tatli said, suddenly falling silent that they had finally reached the end of all the traps, and finally had reached the chamber of the gods.

Link whispered, "here we go," then opened the door, and slid into the room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter: Odalwa's chamber.

Author's note: I've noticed that the word count that is portrayed by FF.net is actually wrong. So for those who wish to know the word count, it'll be at the bottom of each chapter from now on. It's also on past chapters as well.

Word Count: 8 343!  
Word count for story so far: 32 212!


	7. Odalwa's Chamber

I don't own anything in this chapter; everything belongs to Nintendo!

Author's note: Chapter's will not be up as often anymore. Homework is starting to steepen, and tests are getting harder. Sorry this chapter didn't get up sooner. The main reason this won't be up as often is also because I'm also writing a story for Fictionpress.net. I want to try a story I've had in my head for years. If you want to, you can read it as well. It's under the same Author's name, and the story is called Blackheart. But enough of that, onto the Fic.

**Chapter 7: Odalwa's Chamber**

Link stepped into a dark room. The darkness rivaled that of the room with the black Boes. It enveloped Link and Tatli, concealing whatever was in the room, but it was real this time. Link could barely see his feet with Tatli's dim glow. The floor, from what he could see, was bare stone. It was just as plain as the rest of the temple, and held nothing special. 

The walls were lined with empty torches, and strange patterns that looked to Link like encryptions. But as he didn't understand them, he took no notice. 

The light flickered, making it appear as if everything was moving as Tatli was shaking with fear. Link could see her little body shaking. He couldn't see what was so frightening. Maybe it was because it was because he couldn't see very much at all, and Tatli could see it. He wasn't exactly scared right now. He was at home in the darkness, as he had dealt with it many times. It was nothing new to him.

"Tatli, why are you trembling? Do you see something I don't?" Link said. But the little fairy did not respond. "Tatli?" Link said again, starting to be a little concerned about the poor fairy. But the little fairy just shivered even harder.

That's when Link realized that she wasn't trembling; She was twitching.

"Tatli!" Link shouted as the fairy suddenly zipped away into the darkness. Link lunged to grab her, but it was too late. She flew directly into a pair of outstretched hands.

"I can't believe you've made it this far," laughed Skull kid as several torches lit up the room. Now Link could see everything clearly, every detail, every pebble, and every marking on Skull kid's mask. Skull kid was floating high above him under a hole in the cieling, holding poor Tatli in his clutches. She could now control herself again, but it didn't matter for she couldn't get free. Despite this fact she was now struggling against Skullkids strong grip.

"Let her go Skullkid, or you'll be sorry," Link shouted, pulling out his bow and arrow and pointing it at Skull kid threateningly.

Skull kid slipped Tatli into his pouch where he kept Navi and taunted back, "I am not Skull kid. I'm merely using Skull kid as a host, which you've probably discovered already. But do you think a mere arrow is going to stop the moon? You've lost track of time since you were in this temple Link. You've only got three hours left. What are you-"

THWIT!

Link had had enough. He let his arrow fly, and whistle through the air, It's aim true, which was skull kid's neck.

SQUELCH!

Blood spurted out of his neck, and dripped on the floor below, making a small puddle of red. But Link never got the chance to cheer over his miraculous shot. Instead his eyes were fixed on the slowly depleting puddle of blood. The blood stopped flowing out of Skull kid's neck, and started flowing backwards. The arrow slowly slid out of it's hole, and floated out about halfway between Link and Skull kid. Then it stopped, and turned directly towards Link.

"Fool."

THWIT!

The arrow suddenly burst towards Link at high speeds. Link barely had enough time to pull out his shield and block the blow. The arrow struck the shield, but didn't just fall with a clatter to the ground, it, in fact stuck to the shield, still trying to get at Link. It started quivering as if trying to push Link back.

And it was beginning to succeed.

Link's feet scrambled to stand still as the arrow forced Link backwards, but no matter how much Link strained, he still was driven backwards towards the wall.

"Oh yes, and Link, I would like to note out to you the spot where the little measly arrow is pushing you towards inch by inch," taunted Skull kid. He raised his hand towards the wall, and a purple beam shot from his hands. Link looked towards the wall, the purple light began to shape the wall, molding it as it pleased.

Molding it into sharp, pointy spikes. Spikes that the arrow was pushing him towards.

"Haha! I'm going to watch you die Link, and watch a little arrow crush you on to the spikes. And if you drop your shield, that arrow will go straight through your heart, and remember, time is running out."

Link ignored his taunt and focused his efforts on pushing back against the arrow. 

_Help me. Help!_ Link cried silently.  
  
But despite his silent cries, it was not helping the situation. He needed to think of something, and think of something fast.  
  
He took a glance backwards. The spikes were maybe twelve feet away, and the gap was closing steadily.  
  
"And to think, I thought you would be a threat to me Link," Skull kid continued to taunt, trying to break Link's concentration. But Link ignored his taunting and bent his head on a making a plan.  
  
_'I need something that'll make me stronger or el-.'_ Link held that thought. He realized that he did have something that could make him stronger. _'Ha. Skull kid, I hope you're ready for this.'_  
  
"Just think. The great hero of Time killed by a measly little arrow. The people of Hyrule will love that story won't they Link. That is if they survive the shockwave from the moon. Hahaha! WHAT THE-" Skull kid stopped his taunting as Link's wrist began to glow bright, illuminating the dreary walls. He stared, even more amazed as Link began to push back against the arrow.  
  
And he was succeeding.  
  
In fact, Link was being so cocky that he was pushing with one hand only. But of course, there was a reason for this.  
  
And skull kid was too stunned to anticipate the reason for Link doing this.  
  
Link, stealthily drew his sword, and held it behind his back, charging his sword spin. By the time Skull kid noticed the red light coming from behind Link's back, it was already to late.

WHOOOOOOOOSH!

Link let the spin attack rip for the third time that day. He angled the spin a bit, so the flowing energy would hit Skull kid, and shatter the arrow to little bits as well. Skull kid was sent flying. Flying towards the other end of the room, as if he had just been fired from a bow.

WHAM!

Skull kid hit the wall with full force, face first.

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt," Link taunted while pretending to cringe as well. Majora slowly got on his hands and knees, massaging his back, as it was extremely sore from smacking into the wall. He then started to float in the air, hoping to avoid anymore of Link's attacks, but it was to late.

SQUELCH!  
  
"Aaaaaaaah," Majora screamed as Link sliced through Majora's waist. Blood dripped out feverishly, as if wanting to get out of the evil body quickly, and efficiently. This time however, Majora felt the pain of the evil banishing Kokori sword.  
  
Not only did Link injure Major grievously, but he also severed Majora's belt.  
  
The moment that Majora's pack slipped off his belt, Link dropped his sword and shield and caught it. Just as quickly as he had caught it, Link ripped it open, tearing away the button that held it on. 

"LINK!"

"Tatli get under my hat and stay there?"  
  
"LINK WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"But-!"

"NOW!" Link decided not to argue with her, and instead sprinted towards the door. To his dismay however, he realized that the spot on the wall Majora decided to change into spikes was the part where the door had been.   
  
"Prepare to die hero of time!" Majora shouted, the blood still gushing out of his waist. He raised his hand and shot a purple beam towards the ceiling, then vanished from sight. Just like that he disappeared, with only a shimmer.

"Great," Link shouted angrily. "Now were stuck in here and Majora's gone. I'm gonna have to come back here in time."

"Link," Tatli said in a meek voice.

"Yes Tatli?"

"That's the least of our problems." Link was about to reply angrily when he heard a soft chanting.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yes, I've heard it for the longest time Link, and I know exactly what it is." Link would've replied…provided that he hadn't seen the giant shadow in the middle of the room.

Link gasped in horror and immediately backed against the wall, as the shadow rapidly grew bigger. Daring to look up, and immediately regretting it, he saw to his utter horror, a Giant!

This wasn't just any giant; this giant was about twenty feet tall, with bare feet and legs. In fact, it had nothing but a loincloth and a mask on. His Bare legs, chest and arms were all painted with blue, green, red, and yellow stripes. The giant also wore a mask, its stripes blending with the stripes on the giant's neck. In addition to the stripes the mask had three purple plumes blossoming out of the top, and two hollow, and sorrowed eyes. But what link was most transfixed on was the giant ten-foot sword; it's edge gleaming in the dim torchlight. Link new it was razor sharp on instinct rather than his examination. Apart from the sword was the giant shield it carried along side its sword, which was about as big as the giant's chests, bearing the same stripes.

_'Uh oh,'_ was Link's only thought.

The creature wasted no time with pleasantries; it immediately lunged at Link with his sword. Link quickly dived to the right of the creature and rolled far away from the sword, but the Giant quickly swung his sword around to meet Link. Link had no choice but to bring his shield up meet the sword.

WHAM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Link was sent flying across the room, hitting the ground with a sickening thud. The shield had stopped the sword from cutting Link in half, but it didn't stop Link from coughing up blood as he hit the floor, or it didn't him from scraping his knee. However, Link had no time to massage his wound for the Giant was on top of him again. The giant brought down the sword for what looked like would be the final blow, when Link decided to retaliate. He charged up his Goron bracelet, and deflected the sword away, making it strike the floor and sink in to the ground. Completely on Instinct, Link vaulted up and ran toward the only part of the giant he could reach: it's legs.

SLISH!

Link struck the Giant with as much force as he could muster. Considering he had the Goron Bracelet charged, the slash caused a deep gouge in the Giant's leg. The Giant immediately grabbed its leg in pain, hopping away from Link, being afraid of him for the first time.

Link had a way of making his opponents fear him early on in battle. All this time, Tatli had cowered in between the spikes; half hoping the giant wouldn't notice her.

Link tried to continue his assault on the Giant's legs, but the giant quickly recovered, holding back his fist, and trying to viciously swat Link with his shield.

_'Idiot,'_ Link thought. _'What made him think I wouldn't see that coming?'_

The giant brought his shield around to meet Link head on. Link however, rolled under the shield and viciously stabbed upwards into the Giant's thumb. The giant immediately reeled in pain as he dropped the shield…right on top of Link.

WHUMP!

"Aaaah!"

The heavy shield landed heavily on Link's knee. Link fell backwards with a thud, trying to caress the pain as the shield rolled sideways. The giant was however, was not about to let Link get away this time. Taking advantage of the fallen Link, the Giant brought his leg back, and kicked with all his might. The only thing Link could do was mutter to words under his breath and raise his shield as the foot seem to travel towards him in slow motion.

_'Oh crud!'_

WHAM!

Link suddenly knew what it felt like to be shot out of a bowstring; only this time there was a side dish of immense pain from the brutal kick. To add to the fact, Link knew that the moment he hit the wall, he would go out like a light unless he did something, and fast. With the remaining sense he had, he charged the Goron bracelet, and tried his best to anticipate the coming of the wall as he spun through the air. To his luck, he met the wall face first, and was able to use his shield to soften the impact.

TWANG!

The sound of metal on stone rang through the chamber like a clock tower bell, piercing the ears of Link, and nearly making him grab his ears in pain, but his mind was occupied on try to make a soft landing. Luckily because of the speed he had traveled, when he hit the wall, his legs went under him to catch up with the rest of his body, so he was able to prepare himself for his descent to the ground.

_'Now where is the Giant...'_

WHAM!

The giant hadn't stood still during Link's flight; he had walked two steps to catch up, and lunged to the sword into the wall so the blade would sink into Link. The giant however, not trusting his aim, had aimed much lower than where Link had hit the wall and had turned the sword so that the sharp end was pointing upward, anticipating that Link would fall onto the deadly blade.

_'Idiot,'_ Link smirked to himself.

Before gravity had a chance to take Link for a trip downwards, Link sprung off the wall with all the strength his legs could muster. Because of his position, he was forced to do a back flip. Positioning his shield, he landed on the swords edge in a handstand position, the shield protecting him from the blade's razor sharp edge. From here, Link sprung off his shield and leaped towards the handle.

Link pulled his sword back and sank it deep into the Giant's finger with a sickening squelch. He didn't even flinch as blood squirted all over his face. Not even blinking, he continued to sink his blade into the giant's hand…for about a millisecond.

The Giant immediately recoiled in pain, letting go of his sword. Link anticipating this pulled out his sword before the Giant had a chance to pull the sword away from Link. However, Link hadn't anticipated that the giant might find a way to counter Link's attack. The Giant spun around and performed a roundhouse kick, hitting the sword. The sword bended. It didn't just vibrate; it flopped around like a freshly caught bass. Link couldn't keep his balance as he teetered off the handle, waving his arms like a madman. But the inevitable happened: He fell. Link braced himself and rolled to soften his fall. But he didn't even notice the slight sting of his knees buckling slightly as he hit the ground; his mind was focused on something else.

_'The sword bended. Swords don't bend unless there cheaply made. If only…'_

Link's thought's were interrupted by the Giant who had pulled his sword out of the wall. Chunks of rock rained down on Link. But Link didn't even flinch. His mind gears were turning trying to think of a way to finish this off. The entire time Link had done nothing but sting the giant. Link was going to have to somehow reach his neck.

_The sword bends_

Suddenly, Link thought of a very risky plan that just might work. Knowing that the end result could be his life, he placed his shield on his back, and quickly ran towards the opposite end of the room, half hoping the giant would do what he expected he would do.

_'Come on legs, make it to the wall, just make it, that's all I ask.'_

The giant was on top of Link within five steps with no effort at all. He pulled back his sword for an effective forward stab.

_'Just make it to the wall legs,'_ Link thought, trying to egg himself on even more. 

The Giant lunged, but he was too late; Link had leaped into the air, avoiding the deadly blade. Link's feet landed lightly on the wall, and then Link sprung off the wall _onto _the sword. Link half hoped that the giant wouldn't turn his blade sideways like last time and his prayer was answered. To add to his luck, The giant had sunk the sword into the wall again. Wasting no time Link ran up the sword towards the Giant, drew his sword, and cut his hand, adding more scratch marks to the several cuts already on it. The Giant's hand flew back again. Half hoping the giant wouldn't retaliate so quickly like last time, Link ran to the wall, know that either a fist or a foot would follow.

Out of the corner of Link's eye, Link saw the giant pull back his fist for a punch, but was too late. 

WHAM!

The giant punched the wall so hard, little chunks of rock flew where Link had been moments before. But Link had leapt off the wall, again and on top of the giant's hand. As quick as lightning, before the giant could pull his hand back, Link leaped off the hand and towards the handle of the sword. It was here that he put the knowledge of the fact that the sword bent to use.

Link landed on the handle. The extra height that he got from the hand was enough to bend the sword considerably, and when it had bent as far as it could go, Link braced himself for what would come next.

SPROING!

Link was flying towards the giant's neck; his bade hungry for the giant's flesh. The giant didn't react, as Link was moving much to fast for him to even turn his head, let alone counter him. Link lips cracked a smile at the last moment knowing that this could finally be the end.

SQUELCH!

Link embedded his sword into the giant's neck. The giant immediately reeled in pain, throwing a stunned Link against the wall. Link crashed into the wall, and fell towards the ground. Luckily he had enough sense to roll as he hit the ground to soften his fall. The moment he got out of his roll, Link looked up to hoping that the giant would finally fall. Waiting for the giant to groan in pain as his body gave up and fall to the ground with a sickening thud. However, the giant preferred to show no pain at all. The Giant quickly pulled out Link's toothpick of a sword and stuck it high onto the wall, way out of Link's reach.

Link was shocked. How could the magic of the kokori sword not banish the evil blood to immense pain. He stood there stunned, looking at the glittering blade stuck high into the wall. That sword was his only hope. The only reason the sword wouldn't condemn the giant to torture was if…the giant wasn't evil.

_'But how can that be?'_

Link didn't have time to dwell on the torturing question as the giant slowly stomped towards the unarmed Link, savoring the enjoyment of victory. Thinking fast-and trying to forget the fact that the giant wasn't really evil, Link pulled out his Bow and Arrow, while running away from the deadly giant.

THWANG!

Link fired his arrow straight and true towards the Giant's Neck again. Link waited impatiently to hear the familiar Squelch of an arrow piercing skin. Waited for the Giant to stop his advancement so he could fire several more arrows while the giant was stationary.

But Link was in for a rude shock.

Instead of the arrows piercing the giant's skin, the arrows merely bounced off. They didn't pierce his skin, or even stick to the sweaty giant they bounced off. Link watched in horror as his arrow fell to the ground with a clatter and lay there lifelessly, completely useless now. Link gulped as the giant continued his steady march towards Link. Link knew that running would be fruitless as the giant could walk much faster than he could ever run. But something distracted Link for a moment. The giant wasn't bleeding.

Yes, there were no cuts on the giant's hands. That was why the giant could retaliate so fast. Link looked at the neck and saw that the wound was closed.

_'But how could this be?'_

It was then that Link noticed the mask. It was cracked and several places, and looked like it might fall apart. One of the plumes were cut off, and there was a big hole where one of the eyes should have been. It was there that Link saw something that gave him a ray of hope. It revealed an eye. It wasn't the hollow empty eye that Link had seen before; it was a fearful eye, full of pity and remorse. It seemed to be pleading Link to help him; to free him from the dark depths of the mask.

Whatever Link had seen in the eye, it gave him a new sense of strength. He had finally figured out the mystery as to what Majora had done to the accursed swamp. Here standing in front of him, was Odalwa; the giant that Kuome had mentioned; The giant that Tael had been talking about; The giant who had protected the swamp until Majora had sealed him inside the cracked and twisted mask. Link realized that any blood drawn would make the mask crack even more; he had to find away to make the giant bleed like no tomorrow.

However there was still the pressing matter about the giant about to skewer Link with his sword. Link raised his shield and charged his Goron bracelet.

KLAAAYAAAYANG! 

The sound of metal on metal rang throughout the chamber. But the giant was determined not to let Link deflect his sword away this time. He was determined to make this a battle of strength: Link's bracelet versus the raw power of the towering warrior. Link held his own against the giant, but knew he couldn't hold it off forever. Already he could feel his strength waning as sweat dripped for his blistered hand.

_'Help me…'_ he cried out. But he knew, just like the last time, that he was in this alone and was going to have to find his own way out of this predicament.

Tatli had not watched the entire battle. She was not a brave fairy, and new she could do nothing to help Link. At least that's what she thought. But through the entire battle, as she heard Link's battle cries, the clang's of metal on metal, and the sickening squelches of blade on flesh, made her want to dig deep into the wall and pretend that nothing had happened. But the sound of clang on metal had cut through all the gruesome noises like a vicious dagger, making all that stood in it's way silent. She could hear nothing. Had Link fallen victim to Odalwa already? She dared to take a peak at the scene that lay before her. She gasped as she saw how Link and Odalwa had redecorated the room. Chunks of the wall and floor were littered across the ground with puddles of blood sprinkled everywhere.  
  
But here eyes quickly made there way to where Odalwa and Link were having their battle of strength. Link's face was grit with determination, and he seemed to be aided by the glowing bracelet on his arm, but his strength seemed to disappear with every passing moment.   
  
_'Bu-But that giant will kill me if I go out there.'  
  
Link needs your help,_ her inner voice snapped back.  
  
_'But I-I can't help him if I-I'm dead,'_ Her own voice quivered continuing the war between herself and what she knew she had to do.  
  
_Damn it Tatli just go out there and help him.  
  
_Tatli was so shocked by the overpowering of her inner voice that she completely forgot her fear and without even thinking about zipped out to help Link.  
  
Halfway to Odalwa she realized what she was doing.  
  
_'GACK! What am I doing? I don't even have a plan?'_ yet either by some unknown force or sheer stupidity she kept on flying as fast as she could towards Odalwa's face.  
  
Finally getting enough courage, Tatli flew blindingly into the Giant's eye shouting, "THIS ONE'S FOR TAEL!"  
  


Link watched in amazement as the fairy that wouldn't even come out of hiding was suddenly helping him. He even watched in more amazement as the fairy flew into the hollow eye (not the one that was cracked). Whatever Tatli had done from there, Link didn't know; he was just glad his plea for help was answered.  
  
It was like a dream come true; just when Link thought he was in the worst possible position, Tatli had turn the tables way around. Odalwa immediately reeled in pain (Link guessed that Tatli was doing whatever she could to the eye). And he was flailing backwards…towards the wall of spikes.  
  
Link didn't hesitate; he didn't even think about, he was acting all on instinct. His body seemed to have figured it out faster then his mind and wasn't waiting for him to catch up. All Link could do was watch as his charged Goron bracelet used it's last remaining strength to pick up the foot, and force it backwards with as much force as possible. With Odalwa's arms flailing, he was set way off balance, and could only let out a scream of anger as his heavy body fell onto the spikes in a heap.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Well, I finally finished. Homework did pile up but I managed to beat the odds and finish the chapter. Hound me to update more but I have two other stories to update first. Anyways tell what you thought of the battle. Was it not descriptive enough? Too long? Did I make Link look too much like a shoaling monk? Tell me for future reference. Sayonara for now

Sonic1015

Word count for this chappy: 4 503  
Word Count so Far: 36 715


End file.
